<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Varigo One-Shot Collection by fletchphoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104234">Varigo One-Shot Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchphoenix/pseuds/fletchphoenix'>fletchphoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchphoenix/pseuds/fletchphoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Varigo one-shots I've written instead of studying. I'm new to all this so sorry if I'm not very good aha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stranger In The Coffee Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian hates the snow, so he finds shelter in a small coffee shop on the street corner. Everything is fine until a certain emerald eyed, blonde haired boy enters the store too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was gonna be a long week.</p><p> </p><p>Fresh flakes of snow fell from the sky as Varian trudged down the street, only just out of his classes for the day. A frown covered his features as he finally took notice of the weather he was walking in. His bag weighted heavier on his back the more steps he took, containing various notebooks, textbooks and equipment he needed to use. For now, the snow only seemed to be a minor inconvenience. “I can make it back..” he muttered in reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how wrong he was.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed and the snow got progressively more and more heavy. The wind started to howl and pick up in speed, howling and blowing ice cold air. He had to find shelter. Fast. That was when a quaint coffee shop caught his eye. With no other choice, the raven haired boy sprinted towards the store, threw the door open and slid inside.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he noticed about the shop was just how warm it was. It instantly erased the numb feeling in his limbs, replacing it with a relaxing heat. The scent of coffee engulfed his senses too - in fact it was all he could smell (not that it was a problem, it was mouthwateringly good. The smell alone made him want more). Tables were filled left and right, however he waded through the mass of people and sat down at the only available space - a booth by a window. Varian silently gazed out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>He hated the snow.</p><p> </p><p>it was snowing on THAT night. The night he put his dad in a coma. He didn’t even mean to - but he just wanted to make his dad proud of him for doing something good, but it didn’t work. He tried to get help for them from Eugene’s girlfriend. He begged. Hell, he even ran through a snowstorm to find them. He couldn’t even feel his hands or feet by the time he got there. But no one helped. That night made him do some awful things..how could they ever forgive him? Did they even forgive him? What if they hated him? What if- What if- What if-</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, can I sit here?”</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s thoughts were halted in an instant as he looked at the source of the voice. The man was tall - most likely around his age - and looked down at him with his mouth tilted in a smile, an eyebrow raised. Blonde locks were styled into an undercut with the top part tied back into a ponytail, and emerald eyes that studied him were framed by a pair of obnoxiously big glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” Varian asked, a look of confusion on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sit here? The shop’s full and I noticed only you were sitting here so...” the blonde’s words died out, smiling as Varian gave him a nod of confirmation. “Great.” he said with a wide smile, sitting down in the booth opposite him. “I noticed we go to the same university. I’m Hugo Atkinson.”</p><p> </p><p>“Varian. Varian Ruddiger.” He replied with a small nod, glancing out of the window again. Snow still fell outside, showing no signs of relenting or stopping at all. A sigh left his lips as he turned his head back to look at his newfound companion, only to find him staring. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chemistry in senior year. You sit at the back. Professor Xavier. Am I right?” Hugo smirked, not waiting for a reply. “I knew I recognised you! Hey, let me get you a drink. What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...vanilla latte. One sugar, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“On it, short stuff!” The blonde replied, hastily moving out of his seat and hurrying to the counter before Varian could retaliate. Did he just..call him short? Really? Varian groaned and rested his head on the table. NOW he remembered who he was. The memories flooded back to him of the relentless teasing he’d endured throughout the last year along with the annoying comments. Why did he have to reunite with him of all people? Did the universe just hate him that much?</p><p> </p><p>“He’s certainly changed...” Varian mumbled under his breath. And he had. He wasn’t at ALL unattractive, his face perfectly fit with defined cheekbones, a lanky structure and vibrant, green eyes he could just get lost in...NO! None of that! He knew what Hugo was like. How he dated around and broke hearts of anyone relentlessly in senior year. Nope. Varian was not having any of that, thank you very much.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, Hugo came back with two drinks in hand before settling down opposite Varian again with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you didn’t miss me too much, hairstripe.” he chuckled, laughing when Varian lunged to punch his arm. “Ow! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll stop.” Hugo settled down, taking a sip of his coffee. “So...what brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just the snow. It’s way too strong to walk in so I decided not to push my luck.” He replied, taking a sip of his latte. It was perfect, the warmth spreading throughout his body. Coffee was simply the best in weather like this - the taste of vanilla reminding him of how Rapunzel makes them.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Hugo muttered and raised the cup to his lips again, his free hand moving and tucking a section of his fringe behind his ear. “My mom should be coming to pick me up soon, though.” He added quietly, a dark look appearing on his face before disappearing just as quickly as it came. “Anyway, that isn’t important. How’s everything been?”</p><p> </p><p>“The usual. Boring...only thing that’s keeping me busy is the chem work we’re getting.” He groaned and rubbed at his eyes, yawning before sipping his coffee again. God, this coffee tasted heavenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too. My engineering work is stressful as hell.” Hugo complained and slumped back in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Varian paused and looked Hugo in the eyes. “Let me look. I’ll help you out and you can help me with my chemistry, Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Hugo paused for a moment, considering his offer before standing and shuffling to sit in the booth right beside Varian. Reaching into a previously unseen bag, he dropped 2 pens, 2 pencils, and a notebook onto the spruce table. “Okay Ruddiger, lets do this.”</p><p> </p><p>For what seemed like hours, him and Hugo talked and talked and talked. It felt reassuring, Varian thought, having someone that understood what he was talking about for the most part and to help him. Their topics varied from chemistry to biology to engineering and so much more. At one point, they even spoke about pets! As it turned out, Hugo had a pet mouse called Cheese (”Creative name.” Varian quipped, earning a roll of the eyes and a gentle punch on the arm from the other) and Varian confided about his pet cat, Ruddiger (to which Hugo mocked his previous comment). It felt natural. Nice.</p><p> </p><p>Of course all good things had to come to an end.</p><p> </p><p>A buzz from Hugo’s phone interrupted their VERY riveting conversation about the logistics of an automaton. “Oh shit, my mom is here.” Hugo said with a frown, his eyes meeting Varian’s. Varian tried, but to no avail, to hide his disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, this was fun-” He started to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on.” Hugo stopped him, reaching out to grab a napkin and a pen, Silently, he wrote on it before passing Varian the napkin with a smile. “See you around, hairstripe.” He added before he was gone, navigating through the crowd of people to get towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Varian took a second to glance down at the napkin. His face flushed as he saw the note contained Hugo’s number along with ‘Call me x’. He bit his lip gently and glanced in the direction Hugo left in, taking out his phone and inputting the number quietly before picking up his bag and heading to the door. Outside the snow had stopped, leaving a small blanket that. crackled with every step he took.</p><p> </p><p>When he got home, Varian lay on his bed and stared at his phone or, more specifically, Hugo’s contact. His hands shook with anticipation and anxiety. Oh god, what should he say? What was a normal thing to say to a cute boy from high school you just reunited with? He let out a frustrated cry and flopped back onto his bed, throwing his phone elsewhere on the covers. Why was he so bad at this?</p><p> </p><p>After at least an hour of stressing, pacing and advice from Rapunzel and Eugene, he officially gave up. He slowly picked up his phone and typed out the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Varian : Hi, it’s me from the coffee shop.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
“Okay Varian...and...” He closed his eyes, his finger hovering over the send button, before pressing it and shutting the phone off. He lay back again and covered his eyes. “HI?! REALLY? THAT’S THE BEST YOU COULD DO?” He scolded himself and covered his eyes. Hugo was gonna think he’s an idiot! A massive idiot! A chime sounded out through the room and, as fast as he could, Varian lunged and picked up his phone to read Hugo’s reply.</p><p>
  <strong>Hugo : Heya hairstripe =)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hugo : Took you long enough to text me, aha</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Varian’s face changed into a smile as him and Hugo continued to talk all throughout the night. Eventually, at 3am, he decided to call it a night and get some rest before his class tomorrow.</p><p>
  <strong>Varian : I’m going to sleep - goodnight Hugo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hugo : Before you dooo....</strong><br/>
<strong>Hugo : How about another coffee meet? You free Thursday at 1?</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Varian let out a loud gasp before sitting up and smiling widely. Hugo wanted to meet up again. Oh my god Hugo wanted to see him again! Giddy with excitement, he picked up his phone and immediately text him back.</p><p>
  <strong>Varian : Yep, I am</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>Hugo : It’s a date &lt;3 see you then Ruddiger. Sweet dreams.</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Varian set his phone aside on his bedroom table, a lovesick smile on his face as he lay back and stared at the ceiling. A date. A date with Hugo. He couldn’t help the flush on his cheeks or the butterflies in his stomach as he started to drift off to sleep with Ruddiger jumping and laying beside him in bed. Now he had to wait till Thursday.</p><p> </p><p>This was gonna be a long week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I'm Fletch and this is my first time ever fic-writing!<br/>I'm loving it but any feedback would be amazing if you want - I know I need to improve massively aha.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Wish I Were Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian is forced to come to terms with his feelings for Hugo when a mysterious girl shows up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once you get to know him, Hugo isn’t so bad. At least that’s what Varian thinks. He knows there would be countless protests from Nuru about how “people like him never change” and that “he’s just conning us” but...Varian neglected to believe them. He trusted Hugo more than anything, especially after the blonde saved him during the trial in the Earth kingdom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  He should have listened to Nuru’s concerns. “It’s not safe.” she’d said. “There’s another way round, this way just isn’t safe!”, but he ignorantly brushed her worries aside. After all, the totem was right there. If he could just reach out and-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  He felt himself stumble forward. His feet lost their grip on the floor. Falling. Once solid ground had seemingly disappeared from under him and he began his descent. Gloved hands reached out desperately for something, anything, to hold onto. And they found something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Hugo’s worried face stared back at him, a previously unseen determination in his eyes as he gripped onto Varian’s arms with urgency and pulled him up as fast as he could. Varian steadied himself to stand on the platform after the ordeal. “That was close-” he began to say before his words were cut short. He was pulled into a tight embrace by Hugo, who was still unresponsive. It ended as quickly as it was initiated (much to Varian’s disappointment) as the older teen stood up and extended his arm, grabbing the totem and wordlessly turning away to leave. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Yong ran into his arms and held onto him, a steady flow of tears trailing down his cheeks as he gripped to Varian’s shirt so tightly as if he thought he’d magically disappear if he let go. He prepared himself for a scolding as Nuru made her way over, however all he received was a tight embrace from the princess. All he could focus on, however, was his saviour. Hugo looked down at him and gave a small reassuring smile. It was so much different from his usual smiles...it felt softer. With more meaning. Affectionate. Hugo then turned away, and Varian could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Okay, time to go. Hopefully goggles won’t decide to have another near death experience on the way to Lunaris.” The blonde called out smugly, heading to the exit of the trial. Huh. So back to normal it was, then. The others seemed to agree too, all breaking their embrace and following behind the older teen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Hey Nuru, are we gonna be there soon?” Yong complained from the back of Prometheus, Ruddiger curled up in his lap asleep. He usually rode on Prometheus with the others on foot, constantly complaining about his legs hurting or ankles hurting..not that it bothered anyone, of course. He was a joy to have around - always working on his fireworks and assisting Varian with his projects. Full of wonder and excitement. Just like he was before...well, everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Yes Yong, we’ll be there in a few minutes!” the princess replied from where she was leading the group. Nuru, in many ways, was an extremely valuable member to their team, acting as the navigator and the diplomat to them. The only downside was she wasn’t too trusting, specifically of..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Finally. You have no idea how much my legs are killing!” Hugo’s voice rang through his ears as he began to walk forward. Ah yes. Hugo. He was certainly a...character. Sure, he was rude, sarcastic and generally saw people as a way to get what he wants, but something about him made Varian feel all bubbly and flustered. It wasn’t that he was ugly either, with his undercut and sharp features and beautiful, emerald eyes...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Earth to Hairstripe?” Hugo called out, waving a hand in front of his face. Varian flinched backwards with his face reddening and heating up upon realising he was staring. “Damn, get someone to paint a portrait of me. It’ll last longer and be marginally less creepy.” The blonde laughed, a wide smirk on his face. Yet again, Varian felt his face heat up (but from anger! DEFINITELY not from embarrassment!) and he rolled his eyes. “You wish I was staring at you. Cmon, let's just go.” He mumbled and picked up his pace, trying to distance himself from Hugo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Within 10 minutes, they were in the city. Streets were bustling with carts set up akin to a makeshift market, with people weaving in and out of the streets. Children ran and played amongst themselves, Yong looking down on them from Prometheus’ back and desperate to join them. As they ventured further into the city, the number of people died out and allowed them a moment of silence amongst the chaos they’d arrived at. Varian tied up Prometheus in the town’s stables, setting down some apples for him to eat, with Ruddiger crawling onto his shoulders as they headed to the inn where the others were waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  What he was greeted with was...surprising to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Leaning against the counter was Hugo, seemingly small talking to a raven haired girl standing behind a counter. Her blue eyes shut and her head tilted back as she laughed at whatever he’d just said, a smile creeping onto the blonde’s face. Anger bubbled at the bottom of his stomach as he made his way over to the pair, a frown covering his features. Who even was this girl? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Ah, goggles. Pleasure to finally see you show up.” Hugo started, smirking down at Varian. Varian raised his eyebrow and gestured to the girl on the other side of the counter. “This is Heather. She’s the owner of this fine establishment, and she’s invited us for a tour of town AND to see the fireworks celebrating the king’s birthday with her tomorrow. Amazing, right?” the other finished, resting his hand on top of Heather’s gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Heather nodded quickly and intertwined her fingers with Hugo’s. Varian bit the inside of his cheek, cringing at the metallic taste of blood quickly filling his mouth. “Oh yeah, definitely. Sounds..perfect.” he muttered before heading back over to sit with Nuru and Yong. As the two younger teens chattered, his gaze met Hugo and Heather again. They looked so happy..just those two talking. Hugo threw his head back in laughter and Varian felt his heart soar, but drop immediately after. It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t he make Hugo react like that? Wait-why was he even feeling this way? What even WAS this feeling? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Varian groaned and stood up. “I’m going to my room.” he declared, taking his key from Nuru before she could protest and making his way past the seating area in the tavern to the dark oak stairs. Trekking up them, he walked down the hall to his room and immediately after unlocking it, he flopped back onto his bed. What was happening to him? Why was he so upset? Hugo was happy, and he should be too, so why did it feel like he was dying?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  His mind drifted to Hugo and Heather. He had no reason to hate her - for all he knew, she’d done nothing wrong at all. He pulled a pillow close to his chest and curled up slightly, hugging it as tight as he could. Heather...she was beautiful. More beautiful than he was handsome. The kind of beautiful that only came about in a lifetime. Hugo deserved someone like her - someone just as beautiful as he was. Wait- since when did he think Hugo was beautiful? Varian shoved his face into the pillow and screamed into it in frustration and anger. When did he even think like this? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  “I’m staying. This is my family. I want to stay here.” he’d addressed the group in the living room of his cousin’s shack as they all prepared to depart and begin to head to Lunaris. His uncle placed a hand on his shoulder, a slight smile on his face. But of course Hugo was the first to speak up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Really, Varian? You’re just gonna toss us aside like we don’t matter? What about your mother? Does that not matter to you either?” He spat, his anger and betrayal obvious on his face, his voice echoing off the thin, wooden walls. “After everything we’ve all done, you’re just leaving us? Yknow what- forget it. Yong, Nuru. Cmon. We have some trials to finish. Unlike some.” he added spitefully, turning on his heel and heading out of the door. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  “What about us? Aren’t we your family?” Nuru asked, searching his eyes for something he couldn’t quite understand before she sighed and nodded, taking Yong’s hand. “I see how it is. Goodbye Varian.” she sighed and followed in Hugo’s footsteps, leaving the shack and pulling Yong along beside her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  He didn’t understand. He was with his family again. He could be happy. He belonged here. Why did he feel so empty? So alone? He finally found somewhere that appreciated and needed his skills so why did he feel more isolated and hurt than ever? His uncle’s voice broke his thoughts and he turned his head to look at him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  “You don’t have to choose. We’re always going to be here when you get back. But those friends of yours? You can tell that they love you. As much as they don’t want to admit it, they need you there with you. Whatever you choose, we’ll support you but..we’re always going to be here.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>  Varian’s eyebrows furrowed in thought, at war with himself. Hugo’s face wouldn’t leave his mind - looking as though Varian had stabbed him and proceeded to twist the knife. It didn’t look right for Hugo to be sad. He was too beautiful to be sad. Nuru and Yong’s reaction didn’t make it any easier either...Varian paused for a second before making his final decision. Hastily, he picked his bag up from the floor along with Ruddiger, pausing only to look up at his uncle. “I’ll come back soon. I promise.” He swore, smiling and running across the creaking floor to the crunching dirt outside. If he ran fast enough, he could catch up with the others. Hopefully they’d let him join them again. He prayed they would. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Ah. So that’s when. Varian groaned and shoved the pillow back into its original place on the bed, his eyes fixated on the ceiling in silence. Stupid Hugo making him feel stupid feelings towards him. It wasn’t fair. An exhausted sigh left his lips as he lay back on the bed. Maybe it’d be different tomorrow? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Tomorrow, as it turns out, was not different. At all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Their tour started off fun - Heather showing them landmarks in the city and talking about the history of the town. Varian tried to pay attention, he really did, but it was a strenuous task when all he could focus on was the way Hugo’s arm was around her. How he laughed when she made a joke and added the occasional quip here and there. It was a beautiful display to any outside, but to Varian…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was suffocating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  It continued like that throughout the day. Hugo and Heather being all lovey-dovey while Varian felt himself slowly dying. She really did have him mesmerised, didn’t she? Another laugh sounded out from her, as he glanced over in their direction. “Hey, how about we go watch the fireworks?” Heather questioned, the others agreeing in unison. Slowly, they began the journey to Lachlan’s Hill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hill in question was on the outskirts of town, but it was apparently the best place to watch the fireworks from according to Heather. In all fairness, the view was stunning. The whole town was illuminated by lanterns and street lights. All he could focus on was the way Hugo and Heather cuddled and stayed close to each other, preparing for the fireworks display. It hurt Varian to no end. He let out another sigh, tears welling in his eyes as Hugo wrapped his jacket around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  That was the final straw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Varian stood up, tears now rolling down his cheeks as he grabbed his things and stormed away. He didn’t bother to pay attention as the others told him to come back. He just wanted to go home. He couldn’t sit there and watch it anymore. He didn’t understand. It’s just polyester, he kept repeating to himself. It’s just polyester so why are you so upset? He slumped down by a tree, sliding to the floor with his back pressed against it. Only then did he let himself truly cry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Okay, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Hugo’s voice asked, low and dripping with concern as he sat beside the raven haired boy on the floor. Varian couldn’t even bring himself to look at the blonde, tears still running down his cheeks. “Varian please, talk to me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Don’t you see what you’re doing to me, Hugo? How much it’s killing me to see you and her together?” He finally yelled out, interrupting the blonde mid-sentence. “My god, Hugo! To see her laughing and smiling with your arm around her and not a care in the world..it hurts! Seeing you two together feels like a- a stab to the gut! And it sucks because I can’t even hate her! She’s too perfect! She’s everything you deserve, because even though you’re a fucking asshole most of the time, you deserve the best girl in the world!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “Varian-” Hugo tried to interject, but he kept on going. Days of pent up jealousy and anger rearing its ugly head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see why as well! I see why you love her so much and why she loves you so much! She’s so much prettier than me. I don’t even see why you’d ever kiss me, because I’m not even half as beautiful as she is. I just- I WISH I WERE HEATHER!” He yelled out in Hugo’s face, finishing his rambling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Hugo and Varian sat in a shocked silence, their eyes locked before Hugo reached out and intertwined their fingers silently. Gently, he pulled Varian closer to him and raised his hand to his lips before pressing a kiss to his knuckles gently. “I wish you were Heather too.” he whispered under his breath as Varian stared at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “I..what?” Varian questioned, moving closer to Hugo with his eyes still fixated on the taller male. He was lost for words - how could Hugo feel the same as he did? It just-didn’t make any sense to him at all. He let himself be pulled closer still by Hugo, their chests flush against each other as they looked into each other’s eyes again in silence. Hugo hesitantly broke the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “I love you, Varian. I really do, but I didn’t think you’d like me back. So I met Heather and she just...she reminded me so much of you. The black hair, blue eyes...tiny build-” He laughed slightly as Varian punched his arm. “What I mean to say is...I was trying to pretend that she was you this whole time. And that I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  “I love you too, Hugo.” Varian said with a wide smile, tilting his chin up with his tears stopping. Hugo gently tilted Varian’s chin up, leaning in quietly. Finally their lips met and....nothing Varian had ever experienced could come close to the sensation. They moved against each other like it was just meant to be, in sync and in harmony. Hugo’s hand snaked around his waist as Varian’s arms wrapped around his neck slowly to pull each of them even closer than they were before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  Eventually, Hugo broke the kiss to take in a breath. “Well, hairstripe. How about we head back and watch the fireworks?” He held out his hand, which he graciously took and let Hugo guide him back to the blanket. After taking a seat on the blanket they’d laid out prior, Hugo put his arm around Varian and pulled him closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>  And for the first time in forever...Varian was content to live in the moment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooo! First kiss scene I've ever written!<br/>Sorry for the mass of updates - I have A LOT of free time to be writing about the boys and so many ideas for them! <br/>Also some of these are old and ones i wrote privately so...yeah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your Days Are Gone, The Grocery List Goes On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian finally meets his mother - but it isn't what he expected.<br/>Ulla reminisces on the life she could have had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya!<br/>This is HEAVILY based off the song Milk by Jack Stauber and after I saw Doctor Chalk's animatic on instagram (Which, by the way, is a literal piece of perfection and you should watch it!) so I hope you enjoy this thing I wrote at 3am!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He felt like he was falling - endless black clouded his vision and his hair blew wildly around him. Where even was he anymore? All he remembered was his mom grabbing his wrists and everything burning all over his body. He remembered Hugo, his first love, who’d intended to betray him from the very beginning, prompting him to lock himself in the library with his mom. Body hit floor, skin meeting harsh wood as he finally stopped his descent, and hastily scurried to his feet in the, at first unfamiliar environment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to look at where he was. A small room with bookshelves lining the walls, a bed in the middle. A guitar sat discarded, propped against the desk against the wall. Pieces of paper with scribbled writing on them were stuck to and littered all over the walls - on closer inspection, they were notes from experiments. His experiments. He knew where he was. His room back in Old Corona. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Screams - Hugo’s screams - were echoing outside the room. He had to get out. This wasn’t his home. He couldn’t be home. He reached his hand out and tried twisting the doorknob and opening the door, but that didn’t work. Movements became frantic as he kept on trying. His hands shook as he tried and tried to turn the doorknob, until he gave up on that strategy. He pounded and slammed himself against the door, desperately trying to break out but to no avail. The door remained firm. He tried to scream as his own body was used against his will, his mother using it to abuse and harm the man he once loved. But nothing happened. He tried to cry, but no noise came out. He tried again to open the door. Again and again and again, until he sank to the floor shaking. A louder, more clear scream shook the foundations of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“VARIAN!” He heard faintly in the background, sound filtering in and out as he slowly fought for control against his mother. “Varian! Goggles! You’ve gotta fight this! Please! We all need you- I need you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo. Traitor. Why was he still here? How was he here? Varian could’ve sworn he locked him out of the library and Donella revealed he was working for her the whole time. His face hardened, but he couldn’t help the small stream of tears that ran cooly down his cheeks as he listened to the blonde’s desperate cries. “Varian-please you’ve gotta listen to me! I know I fucked up - really bad. But you need to fight back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He tried to cover his ears and block the sounds and noises out, but Hugo still persisted, his screams still causing the room to quake. “GOGGLES PLEASE! Varian! Come back to me! I love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Varian paused. Hugo felt the same. The man who’d taken so much from him..had loved him the same. He thought back on his memories with the blonde - talking by the campfire in the moonlight, walking together in the snow, teaching Yong alchemy...was he ready to let that all go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A newfound determination rushed through his body, as he started to fight back more and more against Ulla. He couldn’t let her do this. He needed to fight. He kept on slamming himself against the door. He wasn’t ready to lose everyone. He wasn’t ready to lose Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Nuru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Yong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Hugo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a loud scream of pain, the door opening and falling to the floor. He stumbled forward and felt himself falling once more, his vision fading to black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian awoke with his head in Hugo’s lap, the older twirling his hair around his fingers and staring down at him with tearful eyes along with the widest smile he’d ever seen. “Varian” he whispered, his voice coarse and weak from the screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hey.” The younger replied and barely had change to say more before Hugo embraced him, sobbing into his shoulder and murmuring countless apologies to the younger teen, who just smiled and held onto him tight. He rested his hand on the back of Hugo’s head and pet his hair, Ulla watching the scene with a saddened smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember when you were a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Varian paused to look up at Ulla from his embrace with Hugo. He tilted his head and stood, moving over and sitting beside her on the cold library floor. Glistening tears rolled down her cheeks, but her eyes focused on the floor in front of them, and ginger hair sat awkwardly trailing down her back. It was strange to think this woman, who looked so innocent and vulnerable, had been trying to take over her son’s body a few moments prior. His hand reached out to rest on her back, Ulla flinching away from the touch and pressing forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You were my pride and joy, y'know. I’d look at you and go..wow. This is my son. MY son! I always knew you’d do great things the minute I laid eyes on you. I suppose every mother thinks that about their child, but you...somehow I knew you were destined to be great.” she monologued, a smile on her face as she turned to look at her son. Icy hands rested on his pale, tear-stained cheeks as she examined his face, gently brushing the old tracks that ran down them, then tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I shouldn’t have left your father or you to seek out this place. I know now it’s selfish..but I just wanted to complete this mission..and Donella was so convincing..so I left. I wanted more from this place when we found it, so me and Donella argued. We both had the same idea - she aimed to keep me in..I aimed to keep her out. And it worked. Nothing broke my heart more than not being able to see you or your father again. But..it's all my fault. If I hadn’t left, we wouldn’t be in this mess. Nonetheless, I’m so..proud of you, son. You’ve accomplished so so much..I just don’t know how you’ll ever forgive me.” her voice cracked, moving her hands back to her face to hide her pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo gave Varian’s shoulder a light squeeze, a reassuring smile on his face as he encouraged him to talk. Varian took a deep breath. In. Hold. Out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Mom..I forgive you.” he silenced Ulla as she attempted to protest with a wave of his hand, “I’ve done some terrible things too…” he let out a pained sigh. “When I was 14, black rocks started growing all around Old Corona. Dad warned me to stay away, but I was so determined to find what was wrong and show I’m not just a screw up that I kept on experimenting. One day...I trapped dad in an amber-like solution. It was an accident, but I ran to the castle and begged the princess for help. Instead, my pleads fell on deaf ears and I was cast out. Hell, they even criminalised me and claimed I tried to attack the princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Anyway..I was so angry that I stole the sundrop to try and free dad but..I found the power of the sundrop had been transferred to the princess. I was so scared and angry that I decided...if a villain was what they wanted, then fine, they’d get a villain. I kidnapped the queen and attacked the kingdom. They stopped me and put me in jail for a year. That’s where I met Andrew.” He rolled his eyes at the name and let out another sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “He convinced me that no one would ever forgive me for anything that I did. So I made a formula that I used on the kingdom - Quirinium. It was designed to wipe the memories of the whole of Corona so they’d forget what I did and we could go back to normal again...but the Saporians had other plans. During testing, we found that when heated, it didn’t convert to a gaseous state, but it exploded. They wanted to use that for harm - to destroy the kingdom of Corona. Luckily, the princess came back and helped me to fight them off but…” he bit his lip and hesitated before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Rapunzel forgave me. Even after I tormented her family and kingdom, she still forgave me. And slowly, the other citizens of Corona started to forgive me too. So..I forgive you, mom. I forgive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Ulla’s eyes brimmed with tears as she lunged forward and hugged her son tight, sobbing with her frail form shaking as they wracked her body. Apologies escaped from her lips, not relenting even as Varian returned the hug. She didn’t wanna go. She really didn’t want to leave all of this behind - not after she’s just met her son again after years and years trapped in this hellhole. What if he wouldn’t be okay without her? One glance at her son’s companion, Hugo, let her know. He looked at Varian the same amount of love and devotion Quirin had looked at her before all of this. He was in safe hands, not that he couldn’t handle himself of course just...he wasn’t going to be alone. A small smile crept its way onto her face as she moved away. “Well, that’s my cue to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “What do you mean? Mom?” Varian asked, anxiety building at his mom’s statement. “Mom, I don’t-I don’t understand-” he whispered, her eyes locked with hers as she brushed his fringe out of his face and kissed his forehead tenderly, moving back to cup his face in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I love you, Varian.” She said, her voice barely a whisper as her body started to dematerialize in front of her son and his friend. Finally, she could be at peace instead of trapped in this library. She sighed a satisfied sigh, a smile creeping onto her face. Now, it was only a matter of time until she saw Quirin again...god, she couldn’t wait to see him again..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Mom? MOM!” Varian cried and lunged forward to hug her. He was too late. Where her body once stood, there was only empty space and air. Tears welled in his eyes and immediately, he spun round to pull Hugo into a crushing embrace, the older pulling him closer and holding him just as tight. He sobbed and he sobbed and he sobbed till he couldn’t anymore, with Hugo holding him as they sat on the dark oak library floor together in a comforting grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Did you mean it?” he said in a hoarse voice, his throat scratchy and sore from all the crying he’d done, “Did you mean it when you said you loved me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Shakily, Hugo replied with a single nod, emerald eyes meeting azure as their fingers interlocked and the other gave a fleeting smile. Varian couldn’t stop himself, reaching out to grasp the collar of Hugo’s jacket, pulling him in and smashing their lips together in one of the most toothy, awkward kisses of his life that just seemed so..them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo was the first to break it, a smirk on his face. “Damn, goggles. That's one way to tell a guy you’re head over heels in love with him.” he let out a laugh, wincing at a sudden pain in his rips at the action. “On second thought, maybe I should hold back on the laughter.” he muttered, Varian bursting out into a fit of laughter on the floor with stray tears still making their way down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “We should go back soon.” Varian commented, making no effort to stand as he lay on the cold floor, reaching his hand up to trail through Hugo’s blonde locks that had long since fallen out of his ponytail. He still looked stunning, well...despite the blood and bruises that covered every inch of his, in his words, ‘flawless’ face. “Heh, it’s weird. Even with all that blood on you, I still think you look as handsome as ever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “How about you show me how handsome you think I am?” Hugo snidely remarked, leaning over the boy on the floor and claiming his lips once again. Varian’s arms snaked around Hugo’s neck and pulled him in closer, desperate to keep him and to never lose this boy. He broke the kiss after a few minutes, Hugo peppering kisses all over his lips, forehead, cheeks..all over his face. He giggled at the comforting gestures before pushing away his boyfriend and standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You coming?” he asked, holding out his hand for the other to take, which Hugo graciously accepted. Their fingers intertwined as they approached the entrance to the Eternal Library, casting each other a loving glance and soft smile. Hugo raised Varian’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Ready when you are, Goggles.” He said, a smile on his face. Varian took another deep breath and, hand in hand with his boyfriend, they exited the library together, ready to face whatever came next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. If You’re Too Shy (Let Me Know)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long Distance is hard - the boys are here to tell you how!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah this is really short and to make up for the lack of update on TBYOOL (catchy acronym, I know) so yeah. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You alright there, goggles?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Varian shook his head to clear his thoughts before his eyes met the smirking blonde on the computer screen, his head propped up as he leant against his hand. Varian’s eyes rolled as he looked away. He could just punch the smug looking blonde on the other side of the screen, but alas - Pittsford was way too far from Corona.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Honestly, Varian missed Hugo more than he could even describe. The other moved away for university as part of a foreign exchange program a few months ago and he hardly ever came back, but Varian’s heart ached without him and he just wanted the other boy back home with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied, knowing full well his voice sounded gloomy as all hell, but he didn’t care to hide it. He wanted Hugo to know what he was doing - that Varian longed for him. The blonde was ever oblivious to Varian’s feelings for him, teasing him with flirtatious insults and sarcastic kisses to the cheek. Hugo didn’t know the effect he was having on Varian but..maybe that was for the best. Maybe it was better if he never told the unsuspecting boy all the way in Pittsford. He didn’t want to lose the friendship they’d built up over so much time and after how difficult it has been to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They were rivals at first. Constant fights raged between them as they battled for the top chemistry scores or who could run faster (Hugo always won that one - though he had an unfair advantage with his freakishly long legs and, when Nuru decided to join in with their games, she always won.), but slowly they’d grown closer. Their mutual love for the unrivalled work of Demanitus and the partnership between their mother’s had been an incentive for their friendship to flourish, however Varian was sure that even if their mothers hated each other, they’d still be together one way or another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  About 4 months into junior year was when he started seeing Hugo in a different light. Where small, fleeting touches made his face flush red and even the sound of his name being uttered by the other boy made his heart soar. He became hyper fixated on the little things about his friend - like how he likes his coffee or what he always gets when he’s had a bad day. They festered in his mind and refused to leave till they had their own designated spot in Varian’s mind and thus his massive crush on Hugo began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Why so down, freckles?” Hugo teased, leaning even further against his desk with his glasses now lopsided on his nose. Varian would’ve given anything in the world to be the one to fix them for the other boy - to be able to reach out and fix everything and place kisses on his face shamelessly as they held each other in a tight embrace..but it wasn’t meant to be as Hugo fixed his glasses and continued. “Hey, I’ve gotta tell you something, buddy. You can’t freak out though. And no interrupting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Go ahead.” Varian yawned and leaned back in his chair, focusing on the nervous look on the other’s face. In his years of knowing the blonde, he’d never seen him nervous about something before. It was a..a massive change of scenery from what he was used to, to say the least. “Hugh, you alright..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  A conflicted expression spread across Hugo’s face, before he let out a deep sigh. “Varian. I lo-“ he began..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Before static cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Varian stares helplessly as Hugo’s voice broke up, watching the other’s mouth move and helplessly trying to decipher what Hugo was saying. No-no it wasn’t fair. Not when Hugo needed to tell him something! “I-Hugo what was that? You’re breaking up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The explanation stopped, Hugo hesitating before a soft smile fell onto his face. As if he was telling himself something wasn’t meant to happen that night. “Hey, don’t sweat it, Varian. It..wasn’t important. I’ve uh-I’ve gotta dash. Okay?” His voice sounded close to tears, making Varian hesitant to leave the call before he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I..okay Hugo. Goodnight.” He paused before adding on, “I love you.” He quickly confesses before hanging up as Hugo’s eyes widened and his face flushed. He didn’t wanna see Hugo’s reaction to it. Not right now. He could wait until Christmas to see the other boy again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——————-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo stared at the black monitor screen in shock before jumping from his chair and cheering. A smile fell onto his face as he danced around his room, spinning Olivia in his arms happily. “Olivia! He feels the same, oh my god!!” He cheered and laughed before falling back onto his bed in a state of euphoria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  So what if the younger boy didn’t hear his weak attempt at a confession (honestly, curse the crap Wi-Fi of the Pittsford University dorms), at least he knew he could tell it to the other in person at Christmas and be confident he felt the same at some point. Hugo let out a happy sigh as he stared at his phone lock screen - a photo of him and a smiling Varian at a fireworks show with Nuru and Yong accompanying them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  That’s when he knew he was hopelessly in love with Varian, his hand subtly slipping on top of the other’s as the fireworks blasted into various hues of colors. All Hugo could notice, though, was how they reflected in Varian’s eyes and the look of wonder and joy on his face. It was like he was a child again, letting himself relax for once as the weight of the world fell off his shoulders. It was perfect on that night, the night Hugo fell in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo continued his staring match with the picture before setting his phone aside and smiling. Only three weeks until Christmas. Three weeks till he came home to the boy he loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He simply couldn’t wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Steal Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prince Varian is set to get married by decree of the kingdom of Corona.<br/>Hugo just wants to have fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Of course the day before his arranged marriage, Rapunzel and Eugene had decided to host a ball. It was obvious that they’d do that to get Varian to ‘meet the suitors’ and all that jazz. Of course his suitor was the most obnoxious person in the world - he just HAD to be. Varian groaned as he had to deny yet another unwanted advance, leaning back against a cool, marble pillar as Leonard relented and went away to find another man to flirt with. His eyes rolled as he looked away, a frown falling onto his face. Silently, he tugged on the collar of his shirt as Rapunzel glanced over with a saddened expression, him meeting her eyes before promptly averting his eyes to the floor of the ballroom and focusing on the golden details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He was trying. He just..didn’t like the guy’s face or voice or personality or..okay maybe he wasn’t trying, but he couldn’t help it! He was being forced (‘prompted’ was how Rapunzel had put it upon proposing the idea to him, but he knew that it was simply to make him more complicit to accepting the idea) to marry a guy he didn’t know for the sake of a kingdom that he knew thought he was a monster. He hated it here, so honestly, the kingdom probably just wanted to get rid of him in the only way they knew how - marriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Marriage. Marriage as a prince was a curse. Something that wasn’t for love or endearment - it was just for status of the king and queen and good public relations, and to prevent wars between kingdoms. He wished he’d just been born in the kingdom itself, instead of a castle which kept him cooped up every hour of every day. He’d never been allowed out of the castle’s walls, it only fed his curiosity instead of deterring him, desperate to know how other people lived and went about their lives and fell in love with each other...it sounded perfect. Well, for him at least. Eugene had always told him his time in the village was short, but he hated it more than anything else in the world. Varian neglected to believe him - Eugene had a tendency to over-exaggerate everything, take for example the time he thought he had the plague when it was merely a common cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  From across the room, someone began to stroll over. Someone..who was admittedly handsome and a sight for sore eyes in Varian’s opinion - but when you’d been looking at the dim-witted face of Leonard all day...let’s just say a change of scenery was very needed. The mysterious stranger donned an emerald jacket, stretching down to his waist with golden thread weaved into intricate patterns along the sleeves and chest. Not at all conservative with the details, in Varian’s opinion. A gold waistcoat was slightly hidden by the jacket, brown trousers completing the outfit and a pair of black shoes clicked against the floor as he made his way over. Varian instantly scolded himself for staring, but he couldn’t help that a pretty stranger was coming over to talk to him. This never happened once in his life and now that it was happening..he allowed himself to experience a wave of childish excitement and wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hey. What’s a beautiful prince like you doing here?” the man asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Now that he’d moved closer, Varian’s eyes drifted over the glasses that framed his face and the ribbon, matching the color of his jacket, holding his hair back in place in a semi-neat ponytail with his fringe slicked back. Varian had to admit - he was definitely more handsome up close. A sea of freckles covered pale cheeks as he leaned against the pillar to his right, gazing down at Varian. “Sorry, I guess I should ask for your name first. I’m Hugo. You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Oh, right. Uh-my name is Varian. Prince Varian of Corona.” he stuttered out, his face flushing at the attention from someone as..well, not suave but someone actually flirting with him, for a change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Ah, right. Well, could I steal you away for one dance, my prince?” Hugo asked, holding his hand out and bowing, the smirk still playing on his lips as the other hand pushed the circular glasses up the bridge of his nose again with nimble fingers. Varian debated saying no, the thought sticking in his mind as he reminded himself he couldn’t, in fact, dance and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of such a handsome man. Alas, he gave in to his inner urges and agreed to Hugo’s proposal, slipping his cool, gloved hand into the blonde’s warm, bare one and letting himself get guided through the ocean of dancing couples to a relatively quiet spot on the outskirts of the ballroom. Carefully, Hugo pulled him along into a waltz as they glided across the dance floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Varian’s inexperience must’ve been evident from the way Hugo slowed his movements and gave him time to catch up and learn before he quickened their pace ever so slightly. It was sweet - no one was ever really this considerate of him and his limits. The smug smirk was still on the blonde’s face, however, as they swayed in time with the music, Varian’s head resting on his chest as he let himself get lost in the moment for a while. The feeling of Hugo’s chest rising and falling with his melodic breaths, the gentle thudding of his heartbeat, the warmth that practically engulfed his whole body and left him with no escape..it was heavenly. He knew it was going to kill him to have to marry someone like Leonard after he’d just met a diamond in the rough like Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “How about we get out of here?” Varian hesitantly asked, Hugo’s eyes glittering slightly before he avidly nodded. Varian took his hand in his, interlacing their fingers and sprinting out of the ball. Neither of them would be missed, he supposed, as he pulled Hugo down hallway after hallway, all seeming the same as the other laughed in excitement and confusion at where they were going. Varian’s heart fluttered at the sound. He would kill for that to be the only sound he’d ever hear again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Eventually, they pair ended up outside, laughing and joking as they watched the moonlight shimmer against the surface of the pond in the walled garden of the castle as the sound of the ball faded away into little more than a murmur. Their fingers were still interlaced as they walked, gazing in awe at the sheer beauty of the gardens (and each other) with nothing but a comfortable silence between the pair until Hugo spoke up. “So, Prince Varian..what are your interests?” He questioned, glancing over at the other boy as they passed a particularly beautiful patch of red tulips, barely poking out of the ground and their crimson buds only just discernible in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You’re probably going to call me nerdy or something but..alchemy is my one true passion. I don’t know what about it I love. Maybe it’s the processes and how intricate they are, or how useful it can be, but..I adore the subject. I also love my pet raccoon, Ruddiger and uh..probably singing. I’m...not that good, though. And I won't be able to do it much after I marry Leonard anyway..” He laughed nervously, his eyes fixing on the ground and hair falling into his face. His hand trailed up to tuck it behind his ear, but Hugo beat him to it, his hand lingering for slightly longer than socially accepted and causing a flush to rise on Varian’s pale cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You’re in luck, hairstripe. I just so happen to be an expert in the sciences.” He began before going off on a tangent about alchemy and its processes and different formulas. Varian took in every word as if it were gospel, his eyes fixed on the other as every word flowed like a stream, each word encapsulating Varian even further into Hugo’s siren song as his delicate melody of a voice lured him in. “Well, how come you can’t do it after marriage?” Hugo pondered, his eyes meeting the younger boy’s, who immediately saddened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Everyone thinks I ruin everything here. They say the marriage is meant to ‘straighten me out’ and make me less of a ‘problem’ or at the minimum someone else's. Leonard even said today in the lab ‘we’ll soon take that hobby out of you’ as if it’s a problem. I get that I sometimes overestimate or miscalculate, but..I don’t know. I don’t wanna live my life with someone like Leonard and give up my freedom for a rat-faced little snob like him. But..I’ve got no choice.” Varian sighed as he bit his lip gently. “Never mind, I said too much I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Run away with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It had caught Varian off guard, the sudden proposal coming out of seemingly nowhere. Run away with a man he’d only known for a few hours the day before his arranged wedding with Leonard? It would be scandalous! Of course, the only reason that Corona really wanted him to marry was so he’d be out their hair for good, but it was still hard to accept Hugo’s offer. He had to admit, he’d thought about it a few times and he would need a guide to show him around the different places of the seven kingdoms, but..just running away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I..I know I’m being forward with this, but I felt a connection when I saw you, Varian. Something deep and real and true..I’ve never felt this way before, and I can’t bear to see you marry some stuck-up, prissy little prince like Leonard.” He continued, inching closer to Varian and backing into a small seating area, ivy almost concealing it. “Varian..it’s your choice, but..I love you. Sure, it’s early to say that, but..I’m sure of it.” He concluded as Varian stared at him in utter awe, in wonder of how bold the man in front of him was. He loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hugo I..are you sure? Are you sure you love me?..” Varian muttered, his other hand sliding and fitting perfectly into Hugo’s. The light summer breeze blew between them as Hugo guided Varian closer, raising his hands to his lips and pressing a kiss against them gently before lowering them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo hesitated before inching even closer, tilting his head slightly and leaning in. “I’m sure of it, my dear. In fact, I’ll prove it.” he whispered against Varian’s lips, them meeting soon after in a slow, careful and absolutely divine kiss. Arms wrapped around each other and pulled their respective partner’s closer to each other, eyes fluttering shut and letting themselves get lost in the experience of their lips meeting for the first time. It was all Varian had ever wished for..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  ...until it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo was tugged out of his arms by the collar, Eugene pulling him away as Hugo stared at Varian with a solemn, regretful look on his face. Quickly, Varian snapped out of his haze and pulled on Eugene’s sleeve. “Hey, get off him! What are you doing?” He yelled as he tried to stop his brother-in-law from taking Hugo away from him. “Eugene let him go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “This man, Varian, is a wanted criminal in Corona! So just head up to your room now.” Eugene snapped bitterly, completely unlike the playful man Varian knew and loved. It stunned him into silence before he stood his ground and replied with his own amount of sheer annoyance at the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Eugene! No! I’m not gonna let you just take him awa-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Room, now!” Eugene yelled, turning to the younger boy who by this point had flinched back, tears making wet trails down his cheeks before his back straightened. Varian gave a prompt reply of ‘yes sir’ before walking back inside, building into a sprint as he ran to his room in the castle, slamming the door and rattling the alchemical equipment on the table. Additionally, he’d disturbed Ruddiger, the raccoon peacefully sleeping on the twin sized bed before waking up to see his master’s emotionally distressed state and fruitlessly attempting to comfort the boy as his body shook with the sheer force of his sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It took him a while, but he’d eventually calmed down. Ruddiger curled up in his arms as Varian pondered Hugo’s prior proposal. Running away was his only choice now, getting away from the life he’d resented for so long because of how unfair it was on everyone around him. All around him was poverty and despair, and he couldn’t stand for that anymore. War or not, he was living his own life from now on. A determination flooded through his body as he walked to his closet, changing into some peasant clothing that a cook had gifted to him for if he ever wanted to sneak out of the castle for a day. It wasn’t much: brown trousers, long black boots and a long-sleeved, teal shirt with a dark blue patch on the left arm along with an apron, but it would have to do. He also took a navy cape out of the closet for himself and a green one for Hugo should he decide to leave with him. He sauntered to his window, a new haze taking over him as Ruddiger jumped onto his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Varian gazed out at the kingdom he knew and loved, little dim lights showing houses with their candles still lit as he pulled his navy cape around himself further. Tears welled in his eyes before he promptly dismissed them. No. He wasn’t giving his life away to marry some deadbeat prince from a useless kingdom as part of some peace treaty, he wanted to marry for love and not just to please the masses. That was his choice, and he had to do this, so why was he finding it so hard to leave the prison he called a home and the wardens that were his family. He bit his lip gently and carefully pushed open the window, light wind brushing past his face and ruffling his hair with its chilling air. Wow, this really was it. His first time leaving the castle...but he couldn’t just leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Quickly, he gathered an assortment of items that were necessities in his eyes: a few hundred gold pieces, his goggles and a few alchemical books and supplies, a small painting of his mother and father, a loaf of bread and a satchel to hold them all in. Hastily, he shoved all his belongings into his bag after he pulled out a small test tube. Stepping out into the hall, he shook it gently and a sickly, green glow radiated onto the walls as he turned left and began to rush down the winding hallway, determined to save the other boy currently locked in the dungeons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It wasn’t a hard journey to make - all the staff and royals were asleep so there was no chance of him getting caught, dim light illuminating the seemingly longer halls as he sped down them. He wasn’t going to let himself or Hugo be subjected to a life of torture when they’d been so harmonious, so perfect for each other in the short time frame they’d known each other. It wasn’t fair. If Rapunzel could marry a peasant, why couldn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  His footsteps hesitated in the hall. Rapunzel. How would she react to the news of his departure? He knew it was selfish - to risk a war in order to be with a man he’d only just met, but..she had to understand he couldn’t give away his free will to someone who couldn’t even tell magnesium from silver. Leonard had the intelligence of a goldfish - whereas Hugo knew vast amounts of things about alchemy and science..it was addictive to listen to the other boy speak about something he loved so endearingly. That was one more reason he couldn’t let the other get harmed at the hand of his family, as he pushed open the large, spruce door to the dungeons with Ruddiger in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Pitch black darkness surrounded him, the light from his makeshift contraption providing a limited field of view, yet enough for him to find the keys and steal them from their miniature, metal hook on the wall. As he passed cell after cell, some with raspy breathing, he noticed how freezing cold it was and how inhumane these conditions were. He hoped Hugo was okay, he thought as he passed through before stopping in front of some metal bars, squinting to see in the darkness a familiar silhouette. “Hugo.” he whispered, the blonde’s head quickly turning as he stood and ran to the bars, his relieved smile glowing under the light of Varian’s glowing test tube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “You came back.” His voice rasped as Varian unlocked the cell. Hugo immediately swung his arms around the boy and spun him around in a circle, picking him up with his hands on his waist. “Oh my stars, I’m so glad you’re okay. With the way Eugene yelled at you, I thought you were in trouble.” He breathed a sigh of relief before he set the younger boy down, his hands resting on his shoulders. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner about me and my past. I swear I was going to, but of course Eugene and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Varian cut off the older’s apology with a kiss to his lips, his way of showing his acceptance to it. “As lovely as it is to listen to your voice, we have to go now before someone realises I’m gone. I want to be with you, Hugo. Now come on, we have to go.” he prompted as the pair ran past the prison cells and out into the cool air of the night, hand in hand and ready to face whatever was thrown at them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear the next chapter of the high school au will be out soon, it's just not up to standard at the moment :((( <br/>Thank you and I hope you enjoy in the meantime!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sins Of Your Past Affect Our Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang arrives in Corona for the final trial. Everyone is ready as they'll ever be - well, all except Hugo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  As Corona came into sight, Varian, Yong and Nuru got more and more excited and Hugo felt more and more dread grow in his stomach. This was it - their last trial and the last time they’d truly be a team. After this, they’d all part ways and never see each other again. Except..none of them would’ve completed their goals. Well, other than him. Donella’s deadline was tomorrow and he’d have to say goodbye to the bonds he’d built. His bond with Yong, where he’d show him different alchemical techniques purely to one-up Varian each time, a smug grin on his features at Yong’s amazement and Varian frustration. His bond with Nuru as they’d bicker and insult each other, but still silently (begrudgingly in Nuru’s case) agree to protect the other two if anything went sour. And his bond with Varian which...was difficult to describe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He didn’t get what it was about the other boy. Whether it was his looks, his personality or something like that...he couldn’t stop himself from doing the one thing that Donella warned him not to do. He got attached VERY quickly, wanting nothing more than to gain the other’s affection in some way. Yet here they were. Two years later with no luck or success whatsoever in making Varian like him. He didn’t get it! He was handsome, funny and smart! How the hell could Varian NOT be interested? It frustrated him to no end - nights spent on watch wondering what the hell was the other’s deal. Initially he would’ve assumed the boy was straight, but..after finding out about his borderline obsession with Flynn Rider, he could just tell he wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hello? Earth to Hugo?” Varian called, waving his hand in front of the blonde’s face before finally getting his attention. Hugo flinched back in embarrassment and shook his head, trying to erase any thoughts of the other boy from his mind..for now. “Hey you alright? You were zoning out there for a second.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I’m fine.” Hugo replied, a bit more aggressively than he’d intended. Shit, he didn’t mean to be that rude to him at this moment in time, he was just...distracted. By things and feelings he didn’t want to feel, because they would hurt him more in the long run and hurt Varian if he acted on them. At first he really wouldn’t have cared and would have just used Varian, taken what he wanted and turned on him almost immediately, but..he just didn’t think he could do that to the younger man. Two years was a long time to spend around someone, and when that someone was as charismatic and intelligent as Varian, it was hard to NOT fall in love with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Alright you guys!” Varian declared, standing on a bridge with Ruddiger chittering excitedly from his perch on his right shoulder and Prometheus’ reins in hand, “Welcome to Corona, my kingdom.” And with that, him, Nuru and Yong broke into a sprint across the brick bridge, Hugo letting a small chuckle pass through his lips as he watched before following along contently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  As he passed through the stone archway at the end of the bridge, moss and ivy tangling together up the sides, he could see the hustle and bustle of town. So many people he could steal from, though..he snuck a glance at Varian, Nuru raising her eyebrow in his direction in disapproval as if she could read his thoughts. He neglected his former thoughts. He was a changed man! Besides, Varian wouldn’t want him to get kicked out of his home kingdom before they had the chance to complete the trials as a team. Speaking of their team, the other three all began to regroup in the city centre beside a small fountain, Yong taking a seat on the brick wall surrounding it beside Nuru and Varian as Hugo stood before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Okay so, tonight is the lantern festival and..before we complete the trial, I kinda want you all to see it. Just as a nice goodbye before we all go our separate ways. Y'know? But first, we’ve got to meet Xavier to ask about the Demanitus device and some other things.” Varian explained, his voice sounding slightly saddened as he mentioned the idea of their makeshift found family disbanding. Hugo wanted to comfort him, but Yong already beat him to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “What do you want to do when we open the library?” Yong asked, a smile on his face as he leant forward and met Varian’s eyes. “I know that I want to make something that doesn’t explode. Something to make my family know I’ve changed!” He declared as he put his hands on his hips in a very Varian-esque way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I know that I’m going to find a way to stop the comet, or at least mitigate the effects of the meteor showers. Just, find a way to help my people. How about you, Varian?” Nuru tilted her head to the side, smiling reassuringly and resting a hand on Varian’s knee. Jealousy began to rise in Hugo, before he shook his head and bit the inside of his lip. No. None of that. Nuru was happy with Amber and Varian was very clearly not into women or Nuru at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I just want to finish my mother’s work. I want to be able to know that she didn’t die out of nowhere and that she can rest easy knowing everything was done.” Varian’s tone seemed sad, his eyes focused on the cobbled streets of Corona. “How about you, Hugo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo paused. He..really hadn’t thought about it. He was supposed to just go back to his normal life of stealing and conning people before returning to Donella, but now he wasn’t so sure that was what he wanted. “That’s personal, goggles.” He simply replied. “Now, who’s this Xavier you were talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>  “Oh! Right!” Varian responded quickly, seemingly brushing off Hugo’s admittedly cryptic response. “Xavier’s the town’s blacksmith. Really nice guy, but very...very knowledgeable about legends and all that. Tends to go on and on about them. He’s interesting though! Just..talks a lot.” He shrugged and led them down the winding streets, the gang following close behind. Hugo watched as Varian walked with a slight skip in his step - probably the joy of being back in his hometown as opposed to how beaten down he was after leaving Galcrest after the earth trial. He can’t say he understood the feeling of having to leave your family behind - having never had one, but he could see family meant a lot to Varian and to have that ripped away from him..it must’ve hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  After what seemed like twenty minutes of walking, they arrived outside of a blacksmith’s shack, the man inside whistling a little tune before turning and his face lighting up at the sight of Varian. “Varian, my boy! It’s so good to see you!” he called before pulling the boy into a tight embrace, his eyes shut with his elation at the man’s presence very clear. Hugo couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle, alerting the man to the odd trio waiting at the entrance. “Oh, and you must be his friends he met on the way.” Xavier’s kind eyes looked Hugo up and down, a knowing smirk making its way onto his face before continuing, setting an uneasy feeling in Hugo’s stomach. Why was he smiling at him like that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah, these are Nuru, Yong and Hugo.” Varian spoke nonchalantly, looking at Hugo with a strange look he couldn’t quite place to one emotion. Xavier gave a little ‘ah’ accompanied by a knowing nod and walking towards a small, glossy bookcase. By the looks of it, it was covered in books about old legends such as the cheating willows (very obscure, in Hugo’s opinion, and Varian seemed to groan at the sight of the title as though he’d remembered a difficult memory.) and quickly, Xavier pulled out a scroll of parchment paper and unraveled it on the table. The teens gathered around the table and looked down at the schematics in front of them revealing a machine of some sorts. Upon closer inspection, he could see how the various parts of the totems fit together in intricate ways to make the machine. Hugo took a second to glance up at Varian, the younger man deeply focused on the paper in front of him, and an affectionate smile drifted onto his face, however it left before anyone could call him out for it and especially before Varian could realise he was staring. Not that he was anyway. Totally not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   “Thank you, Xavier. This is perfect!” Varian called, gathering the blueprints in his arms and heading back towards the street. Before Hugo could follow suit, a warm hand settled on his shoulder and turned him around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “So you’re Hugo, hmm?” Xavier said with a smile, raising an eyebrow. “Varian has sent the princess many letters discussing you. More so than about the rest of your friends. It seems you’ve made a strong impression on him.” Shit. Did Varian know what he was planning to do? He knew the other was probably suspicious at first, but after the countless nights they’d spent by the campfire and the almost intimate moments they’d shared...he couldn’t still feel that way right? Hugo thought he’d integrated himself into their group pretty well, hell, even Nuru trusted him, so..why wouldn’t Varian? “All I will say is..I can tell a thief when I see one. And I can also see you’re conflicted. You may know what you want, but is it really what you need?” The blacksmith stated, encapsulating Hugo’s confused expression with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hugo, you coming?” Varian asked, breaking Hugo away from his thoughts and prompting him to follow along after the others quietly. What the hell did he mean? Did..did he know? How could the old man know? Why was he being so cryptic about it as well? Is what he wants what he needs? Well, he wants money and you definitely need that, so what the hell was he talking about? Conflicted? Was it that obvious? Ugh. It was all hurting his head far too much. All of it was so...confusing. “Okay guys,” Varian beamed, turning with a large smile on his face. One that made Hugo’s cheeks heat up and Nuru grin smugly at him. “So, we have time to celebrate the lantern festival! Where do you want to go first?” Varian declared, clasping his hands together with a wide grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>  “The dancing!” Yong yelled, grasping Varian and Hugo’s hands and pulling them along with Nuru in tow. “I saw it earlier and I thought it would be fun!” As they were pulled along the streets, Hugo swore he saw a red flush on Varian’s cheeks, though he pushed it aside in favour of dodging the Coronan citizens that flooded the streets. Upon reaching the market space, Yong pulled away, causing Varian to trip. Hugo, ever the agile one, lunged and pulled the other man flush against his chest to help prevent his fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Are you alright?” he asked, though Varian gave him no response, setting an intense stare that locked their eyes together before nodding and hastily looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah, I’m fine.” The other muttered, straightening his shirt and dusting off his waistcoat before moving away from Hugo, much to his disappointment. Happy couples spun and swayed around them to the rhythm of the music, Varian glancing around and biting the inside of his cheek. “WE stick out like a sore thumb, don’t we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “How about we blend in, then?” Hugo questioned, bowing and holding his hand out. “Varian Ruddiger, would you bless me with the privilege of sharing a dance?” He pushed his glasses up with his free hand, fully expecting Varian to reject him and his advances as he’d done oh so many times. Much to his surprise, Varian’s gloved hand slipped into Hugo’s with the ghost of a smile on his face as he did so, their eyes meeting once again. “Wow. Okay then.” Hugo whispered under his breath, pulling Varian closer to him and shifting a hand to his waist as the other’s moved onto his shoulder and, once in the proper posture, they began to join in with the dance around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They spun and swayed and laughed as they glided around the street, Hugo picking Varian up and spinning him around in the air before setting him down in a fit of giggles and smiles and, before they knew it, it was nightfall. “Hey, come with me.” Varian whispered, slowly pulling Hugo away to a desolate, brick bridge after purchasing two lanterns from a vendor. They both took a seat, their feet grazing the water as they sat in a comfortable silence together before Varian broke it. “I used to come here a lot after my redemption. It was hard to admit people had forgiven me when I couldn’t even forgive myself, even though they assured me every day I was forgiven. It was the one place I had that no one knew where I could sit with Ruddiger and relax. I wanted to bring you here, because..you mean a lot to me, Hugo. You’ve become so important to me over such a small amount of time and I trust you more than anything else. You know what I mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I’m starting to.” Hugo responded, eyes fixed on the boy beside him as the lanterns, previously in their hands, floated into the sky. They joined the mass of them already in the sky, though theirs twirled in their own, secretive rhythm. Hugo silently brushed his fingers against Varian’s before slipping his hand into the other’s, enjoying the small moment of intimacy between the two after he’d spent the past two years chasing after him and relentlessly flirting..it was nice to know his feelings were reciprocated. Guilt began to settle in his stomach over what he was about to do to the boy beside him but..a few more hours of pretending never hurt anyone, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Guys?” They heard Yong yell, their hands pulling away from each other’s and moving from their comfortable position on the bridge as they looked away from the almost perfect scene they’d created together in what felt like their own little bubble away from the rest of the world. Just them without a care in the world. Varian cleared his throat, the hand that previously held Hugo’s rubbing the back of his neck before he began to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I guess we should get back to them. It..has been a while.” he commented before turning on his heel and heading away from Hugo before he could give an answer. Oh well, there was always next time-oh wait. No there wasn’t. Hugo bit his lip at the thought before shaking his head and jogging to catch up with the others. No. He wasn’t gonna think like that. Not right now when he was so so close to finishing his mission. He couldn’t let himself think he was wrong and feel something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They kept heading along the lit paths of Corona towards the castle, a purple blur tackling Varian in a tight hug on the floor. The other three couldn’t help but snort with laughter as Varian writhed to get out of the bone crushing hug he was forced to endure. “Varian! Oh my god it's been far too long! How’s my little brother doing?” She gasped at the sight of the others, “OH MY SUNDROP! See! I told you you’d make friends along the way! It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” she exclaimed, finally relenting in her tight hug and standing, also allowing Varian to follow suit. “Hi, I’m princess Rapunzel!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Rapunzel, this is Yong, Nuru and..Hugo.” Varian paused before saying Hugo’s name, a smile wide on Rapunzel’s face as the blonde’s name was uttered. Did...did they all know something he didn’t? Everyone had been giving him creepy smiles all day! Rapunzel, who was now babbling about something or the other, pulled Varian along and gestured for the gang to follow along. All he really picked up on was some guy called Eugene was asleep because of guard duty or something like that, he really didn’t care. All he wanted was to get a good night’s sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  After being redirected to their rooms, Hugo immediately flopped onto the king sized bed in front of him, stretching out across it with a wide grin. Now this..this was what he wanted. There was...an abundance of green items for a kingdom that had all other rooms decorated in purple and gold. Maybe Varian had written to them about their favourite colours? He supposed Nuru would love it here, being as purple was her favourite colour. He felt himself slowly slipping into the realm of slumber before a knock sounded at the door. “Bleugh..come in!” he yelled out, rubbing his hand over his face and propping himself up on his elbows, putting his glasses on before seeing Varian enter through the large doors in his pyjamas. That...certainly wasn’t who he was expecting. “Oh, hey hairstripe.” he mumbled, an eyebrow raised in confusion, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Can I sleep with you tonight?” the raven haired boy blurted out, before quickly resigning on himself. “I’m sorry-it’s dumb and I should uh-I should go. Sorry to bother you, Hugh.” He began, turning to rush out of the doors before Hugo leaped over the end of his bed and grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I-no Varian, it’s fine. You can sleep with me!” he almost yelled, essentially pulling the boy back over and closer to his chest. His face flushed as he realised the potential implications of his actions and words. “Oh god no that’s not what I meant.” he awkwardly stuttered out. Stuttering? Really? THIS was the level he was at with his crush on the other boy? Wow. Totally suave and seductive of him, wasn’t it? Varian, however, ignored this, letting out a small snort of laughter before shuffling away and sitting on the bed twisting and rubbing the silk, emerald sheets between his delicate fingers. “So, hairstripe. What’s wrong?” Hugo asked, moving to lay back beside the younger man, who promptly laid beside him and rested his head on his chest. The blonde felt his face flush as the man’s fingers, previously rubbing the sheets, moved to trace small shapes over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Y’know when you said you didn’t know what you wanted to do after all this is over? I..kinda hoped you’d stay here. With me. In Corona. I think we work well as a team together and...I really want you to join me with my royal duties. We could open the library together and teach people the merits of alchemy. I just..don’t want to do it alone. I don’t want you to be alone.” Varian admitted, keeping his focus on Hugo’s pyjama shirt and the little intricate details sewn into the fabric. Hugo glanced down at the other, smiling sadly and absentmindedly playing with his hair carefully, strands weaving in between his digits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Y’know...I will. I wouldn’t mind being able to stay with the infamous ‘Varian Ruddiger, the royal alchemist of Corona’. It certainly sounds like a good lifetime. I mean, being able to one-up you for the rest of my life? Sounds perfect.” he chucked, Varian joining him in his little serenade of laughter as he curled up closer against his chest. “Yeah, I’ll stay, Varian.” He whispered as the boy fell asleep on his chest. “I’ll stay for you.” he gently brushed the raven haired boy’s fringe aside and placed a kiss to his forehead, setting his glasses aside and letting himself slip into a comfortable sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  At the noise of Yong yelling ‘Wake Up’ outside of his door, Hugo groaned and opened his eyes, unable to move with a weight on his chest. He glanced down to see Varian stirring as well. Oh yeah, Varian slept with him. As in..shared a bed together in a completely platonic and friendly way. He really needed to work on his wording, didn’t he? “Alright hairstripe, c’mon. Time to get up.” He grumbled as he pushed himself, with a surprising amount of effort needed, to his feet and put on his glasses that were resting on a table beside his larger than necessary bed. Varian followed suit with much frustration, the man absolutely hating mornings to no end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Breakfast went far faster than they’d realised and soon enough they were trekking down the underground tunnels of the castle to where they had to build the Demanitus device. And, of course, the all too familiar feeling of guilt began to make Hugo feel nauseous the further they went. He didn’t want to do this anymore. All he wanted was to live the life him and Varian dreamt up last night together in the guest room. He wanted to watch Nuru become the magnificent queen she was destined to be. He wanted to watch Yong succeed in making his family proud - though he was sure he already had. He didn’t want to go back to the sad, sad life he was living before. But he was too late. In that moment, everything the old man had said fit together perfectly - like a puzzle that only had one piece remaining and he’d finally solved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He needed Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo’s feet faltered in the tunnels as the other three assembled the machine, Hugo watching them intently. No. He didn’t want to leave everything they’d built together. Every intimate and affectionate moment they shared alone, like the lanterns, the dancing and the night before. He wasn’t ready for any of this to stop. With a start, the three moved back to join him and the machine jumpstarted, a sickly blue swirling to signify it’s entrance that blew their hair around wildly. Everything was going swimmingly, until broken laughter echoed through the room and Donella revealed herself, the light from the portal lighting up her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Well done, Hugo. You really have made me proud! Now, how about all of you step back and let me and my son do what we were always meant to do.” She declared, holding an alchemical solution in her hand, “Hugo, over here. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “So, you’re working with her then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Varian’s voice didn’t shake once, his glare cold, even though it burned straight through Hugo like a hot poker. It was uncomfortable - a calm and collected look on his face, though Hugo could tell there was murderous intent behind those azure eyes that were fixed on him. He didn’t even register the angered looks of Nuru and Yong or the feeling of Donella’s rough hands resting on his shoulders - all he could see or focus on was the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Why of course he was! The plan was always to betray you. Why else would he return the totem to you after stealing it so efficiently? We knew you’d be a problem as Ulla’s son. I’d honestly thought all her research had died with her in that wretched place, but no. One part of her still remained. So I told him to stay with all of you until you had all the totems, so it would be easier for us to get in. And it worked!” She laughed once again, doubling over with a wide smile and crossing her arms over her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Varian I’m sorry.” he whispered, his voice seeming too weak to even belong to him. He couldn’t believe how vulnerable he’d made himself only the night before with his boy. All the walls he’d built up over the past twenty one years had crumbled at his feet in this one moment, Varian’s face contorting in disgust as he turned away from Hugo. Hugo could swear he felt his heart physically shatter in his chest as he watched the other stare at the entrance to the library and step even closer. His hair blew wildly the closer he stepped towards it. “Varian please, I didn’t know!-” he cried desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I’m going in. Don’t be here when I get back.” he yelled, running through and entering the library. As soon as he could, Hugo ran to try and enter, his body merely colliding with the now-locked entrance of the portal, a magical seal put on it. Pain reverberated through his body, him ignoring it as he kept fruitlessly slamming his body against the entrance to no avail. No. No no no this was NOT how it was meant to happen! They were a team and were meant to do this together! Well- he supposed Nuru, Varian and Yong were the team now, since Hugo’s initial less than sweet intentions had been revealed, but..judging by how they were standing beside him with their arms folded and Donella trapped in one of Varian’s goo solutions..they felt just as betrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Guys.” Hugo stuttered as he slowly backed away. “Look, I know you two hate me-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hate is an understatement.” Nuru began, her tone bitter and dripping with hatred, “You used us. You hurt all of us and now, because of your momentous fuck up, Varian has trapped himself in the library with NO WAY of getting to him because you couldn’t swallow your pride for one second! You’re so-god, you’re worse than Donella!” her voice progressed into a yell, shoving a finger into his chest as Yong stood back in shock at the outburst. “You’re evil, Hugo! Absolutely evil! So just leave!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Listen to me, Nuru!” Hugo declared, stepping forward as he looked down at the hurt girl in front of him, “I know I fucked up and I was wrong, but I swear to you I was going to turn on Donella! I love Varian more than anything else in this life and I am going in there to apologise whether you like it or not, because he is the one thing I know for certain I can’t live without! I regret everything I’ve done and I need to go to him! I’ll get out of your hair and Yong’s but please for the love of god, set your biases aside and understand that I love him and need to go to him now! Please!” he yelled, brushing away tears that he hadn’t even realised were running down his cheeks before turning and continuing his relentless pounding against the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  By some miracle, the lock on the library broke down and Hugo, unluckily, fell straight to the floor with a loud ‘oof’. The pain, however, wasn’t his main concern as he forced himself to his feet and began sprinting across the marble floor and passing the endlessly tall bookshelves. They towered over him and formed a mini labyrinth as he tried to track down Varian and find his way to where he could be. He desperately needed to apologise to the boy. His footsteps only grew faster as the screaming and sobbing started, providing him with an indicator of the direction he needed to go and a deep pit of dread and guilt that developed in his stomach as it grew louder and louder. This was all his fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo turned a corner, met with the sight of Varian on his knees. His fingers pulled at his hair as his eyes glowed a sickly neon green, tears trailing down from his eyes with his waistcoat open as he shook. A transparent woman stood behind him, a maniacal grin on her face as she inflicted pain upon the man on the floor. “Let him go!” Hugo yelled, sprinting over and breathing heavily as he desperately tried to get to Varian to try and help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Oh hello there!” Varian’s lips moved, though a woman’s voice came out as Varian’s fist swung and connected with Hugo’s right cheek, knocking him aside and his glasses falling off his face to the marble floor with the right lens cracking. “Pleasure to meet you! I’m Ulla!” her voice was far too chirpy for what she was doing, manipulating Varian’s body to stand over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Varian! Varian listen to me! Please, you need to fight her! We need you! I need you!” He yelled, trying to get through to the other man as Ulla controlled Varian’s body, moving a boot to step on Hugo’s chest. His air was getting far too restricted, the pressure on his chest hurting as Ulla kept pressing down more and more. He started to lose consciousness, his vision blacking out as he struggled to get air. It hurt so much. “Varian, please! Come back to me! I love you!” he cried out before his vision went completely black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  When he came to, he found his glasses placed on his face and his head in Varian’s lap, staring up at the tear-stained face of the man in question. “Hugo.” His voice rasped as he pulled him into a hug, Hugo’s ribs burning as Varian gave him a bone crushing hug. “You came back-oh my god you came back-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I’m so sorry, Varian.” Hugo croaked as his hand moved to the back of Varian’s head, playing with the strands of his coal hair. His eyes shut as he held the other man close on the library floor. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t-I’m an absolute idiot.” he apologised profusely as Varian tried to shush him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hugo. Hugh, I forgive you.” The blue eyed man shuffled back and cupped Hugo’s cheek with his hand, a tearful smile on his face. “I love you too.” He said, voice soft with affection, as he leaned forwards and their lips joined in a dainty yet exhausted first kiss, bruises and cuts covering their faces and body. Neither cared though, content to be with each other once again after everything they’d just been through. Hugo shuffled away from the kiss, wincing at the pain in his ribs from Ulla’s relentless attack. “Shit, you’re hurt. C’mon. We should get back to the others.” Varian muttered to himself, moving to his feet and helping Hugo up who swung an arm around his shoulders. The pair stumbled, their limbs aching with pain as they approached the portal to the library. Glancing at each other one last time, Hugo gave Varian a kiss on the cheek and they walked through with gentle smiles on their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Three months later and he, Varian and Donella had found a way to officially open the library’s doors for good permanently. Three months later and he and Varian had been declared the official librarians, now teaching students interested in alchemy about the art. Three months later and Nuru had found a way to mitigate the effects of the meteor and Yong had become a prodigy in his own right back in Koto. Three months later and Corona was having a large ball in celebration of the library’s opening. Three months later and Hugo still felt guilt gnawing away at him each and every time he looked at his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He didn’t deserve any of this. All the joy and newfound family and immediate forgiveness from everyone around him. He was a bad person - he’d hurt Nuru and Yong. He’d hurt Varian, so how did they all forgive him so quickly? Over the past few months, he’d only come to one conclusion: they were all faking it. They were all faking that he was forgiven so they could all stab him in the back later. He supposed he deserved it, if he was being honest, for everything they’d let him get away with, with almost no consequences for his actions. He had everything he wanted in life, but he didn’t deserve it whatsoever. He didn’t deserve his loving boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo sighed as he leant against the wall, watching everyone celebrate the occasion, yet he couldn’t be happy for them. Varian glanced over at him, a saddened smile on his face as he walked over to Hugo. “Hey babe, how about we get outta here and go to bed? It’s pretty late and I know you hate nobles as much as I do.” He called out over the music in the room, Hugo nodding in agreement before their fingers intertwined and they exited the large ballroom to head to their bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“You know we all hate you, right?” Nuru’s voice echoed in his head as he glanced down at her, fury in her voice as she kept edging closer to him. “You’re a monster for everything you did. You don’t deserve anything you have.” </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>  “She’s right and you know it.” Yong said from behind him. They were both ganging up on him now. Suffocating him and cornering him. “You hurt all of us, what makes you think we’ve even forgiven you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Guys, wait-” Hugo pleaded, his back hitting a figure behind him. Hugo turned to see Varian glaring up at him. “Varian are you okay?” he whispered, reaching his hand out before it was slapped away by the man in front of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “You really think I actually love a monster like you? You’re disgusting. You thought you could play me like everyone else in your sad little life to hurt me more than you already have. You don’t even deserve the oxygen you breathe.” Varian snapped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>  “Varian-” Hugo choked out between tears, feeling the other rest his hands on his chest and shove him back roughly. He felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the dark abyss around him, with no way of reaching the trio that were already leaving him for dead. “Varian! VARIAN!” he screamed out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“Varian!” Hugo called out breathily as he sat bolt upright in bed, his chest heaving and eyes searching round frantically for the other male. Luckily, he found his target fast asleep behind him, his warmth providing him with some comfort among his distress. Hugo slowly laid back and turned away from Varian onto his side, staring at the wall in the darkness as he let himself drift off deep into thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Of course Varian would find it hard to forgive him - he was finding it hard to forgive himself for hurting the man next to him and he wasn’t sure if he ever would. After all, it had only been three months since their showdown in the library and he’d convinced himself that Varian only said he loved him as some kind of messed up thank you. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the wall, turning on his side in their small bed before arms snaked around his waist and a gentle kiss was placed to the base of his neck, courtesy of the subject of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I can hear the cogs in your head turning...what’s wrong, sweetheart?” his boyfriend whispered, his lips ghosting over the nape of his neck with every word he spoke from those beautiful, rosy lips. Slender fingers traced little circles on his hip to calm him, the warm figure behind him whispering sweet nothings. “If it’s about what happened three months ago..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah it is, Varian. How? How could you love someone like me after all the things I’ve done?” Hugo pushed himself up into a sitting position, his eyes refusing to meet the other’s face out of fear for what he’d see. Disgust? Hatred? Pity? Whatever it was, he didn’t want to see it. He didn’t deserve his sympathy. “I took advantage of you, Varian, after you’d been hurt so much..I was so...blind to what I needed that I didn’t even- god, I’m an idiot!” he pulled at his hair as tears threatened to flow down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better than a mess like me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hugh, darling. I…” Varian let out a small sigh and sat up, taking his freckled hands and wrapping them around Hugo’s wrists gently. He lowered his hands to stop their assault on his hair, the pair locking eyes. “You heard the stories about the lost princess, right? And about the dashing rogue who saved her? Well, they went to see the lanterns and..apparently that’s when they fell in love. I never understood it before. They’d call each other their new dreams and that they were meant to be together and could tell in that moment. Well, I didn’t understand it until I met you, Hugo. I..wanted to share that moment alone with you before the trials, because..well, you are my new dream. I don’t...I could never hate you, Hugo. Even after your betrayal, you still came back and were the one to save me. We’ve both done some terrible, terrible things, but here we are. We bounced back. I know it’s hard to forgive yourself after something like that, but I forgive you. And for the record, I wouldn’t want anyone other than you. I love you, Hugo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I...I love you too, goggles.” he whispered before he laid back down and pulled his boyfriend closer and into a tighter hug than before, peppering kisses along his face, relenting as he slowly drifted back to sleep in a comforting embrace with Varian’s warmth and weight in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love this chapter loads and hope y'all did too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Written In The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo takes a late night walk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  How had he gotten himself into this mess?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  That’s all that came to Hugo’s mind as he sat up in his tent, moonlight shining through the green fabric, barely keeping him warm against the night air that sent a chill down his spine. He’d been awake for a few hours now, his glasses slipping down his nose and his hair out of its ponytail in a bob around his shoulders with a sleeping form in the sleeping bag beside him. He spared it a glance, smiling to himself at the sight of his boyfriend’s face before the bitter memory of what he had to do came back to his mind. Hugo looked away and shuffled out of the tent as quietly as he could, grabbing and swinging his jacket on before he began walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Nuru and Yong must’ve gone to sleep a while ago now - soft snoring coming from the crimson tent adjacent to his and the purple one opposite it. Varian’s teal tent had been pitched, though the man in question had opted to sneak into Hugo’s for the night as he usually did. Not that Hugo was complaining about their nightly ritual. Well, he was. He was going to have to leave this all behind soon along with all his friends and Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The one thing Donella told him was ‘Don’t get attached’. Don’t get attached because it will hurt you to inevitably leave them all. Don’t get attached even though the young boy with the love for firecrackers and an energetic personality made every day even more interesting. Don’t get attached even though the most noble, most sarcastic princess who feels like a sister to you will be beside you every single day. Don’t get attached even though the alchemist with the startling blue eyes and wide, beautiful smile that makes your knees feel weak every time he shoots it in your direction will make you fall in love with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Needless to say, Hugo got attached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Soaked grass and earth sagged underneath his boots as mud stained the heels while he walked away from the makeshift campsite they’d set up not even two hours ago. Yong had kept insisting his legs ached and he simply ‘couldn’t go on’ from his place on Hugo’s shoulders, the blonde glancing at his boyfriend who sighed and exclaimed they should set up camp now, anyway. Ah Varian, always the secretly kind-hearted one - setting up Yong’s tent for him and starting a campfire for them before taking a place beside Hugo as they silently intertwined their fingers out of view from Nuru and Yong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  They hadn’t told Nuru or Yong about their relationship yet for fear that it would ruin the team dynamic or make things awkward between everyone. They all worked like a well oiled machine - so introducing how close him and Varian had gotten had the potential to mess everything up. A branch snapped under his heel as he kept walking through the campsite and down to the river nearby, praying to himself that no one followed. He didn’t want some lecture from Nuru about how he shouldn’t leave camp in the night, or Varian to worry and fuss over him with his relentless interrogation on what was wrong. He was fine. Well, he wasn’t fine but he couldn’t exactly tell his boyfriend that, now could he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  His footsteps finally relented as he took a seat on a smooth surfaced rock, his boots now sitting discarded beside it as his feet dangled in the chilled water, creating ripples over its moonlit surface. Rushing water from further downstream was the only sound in the silent atmosphere, stars glittering in the sky above him as his eyes glanced up to examine them. Nuru had taught them about the constellations one night, showing off her extensive knowledge on the subject as the boys lay back in the grass and stared in wonder. It was moments like those where he felt the familiar feeling of guilt settle in his stomach and create a pit there, the weight of Yong’s sleeping head on his chest and the warmth of Varian’s hand in his accompanied by the sound of Nuru’s voice...he was going to miss it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Don’t get attached.” It kept replaying in his head as he recalled so many soon-to-be painful memories in the calmness of the night around him, a breeze pushing the strands of hair around his ears and trailing it off the back of his neck. He knew he shouldn’t have and he really did regret it - especially Varian. He was just going to hurt him, and why? All because he was selfish and a monster. But he couldn’t just leave Donella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Could he?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>  I mean, it was entirely possible that he could in fact, leave Donella’s ranks and join Varian and his little rag-tag gang. By the sounds of it, Corona was VERY welcoming to ex-convicts considering the princess’ fiance was an ex-wanted thief, Varian had two counts of treason and attempted murder to his name and not to mention the infamous Cassandra who literally stole one of the celestial stones and briefly took over the kingdom. Surely they’d accept someone like him. The worst he’d committed was petty theft, so that was NOTHING compared to the crimes of his boyfriend. Heh. HIS boyfriend. A warmth began to form in his stomach, before being crushed by his guilt creeping back in. No. Varian would never forgive him for what he was going to do. Ever. He was a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Once Varian had asked him if he believed in soulmates as they began to settle down for bed. At the time, he wasn’t sure what he meant - soulmates? As in..people destined to find each other? Didn’t seem scientifically possible to him, but now the possibility was creeping into his mind more and more with every day he spent with the boy. He liked the thought of it - being destined to be with Varian for all of eternity, as though they were meant to be together. The thought, in all honesty, made him feel slightly bubbly on the inside, but he knew deep down Varian deserved better. He deserved someone kind, caring...someone who wasn’t about to betray him and leave him behind as if he didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  As if on cue, warm hands settled on his shoulders and pulled him out of his thought process, his head tilting back to meet the azure eyes of Varian. The azure eyes that were almost hidden underneath his mass of bedhead the other had presumably just given up with trying to tame at this point. He couldn’t help but give a little chuckle at the sight and shuffle slightly to the side. “Nice hair, goggles. Though, I have to say it’s very unique.” He remarked and yes, he did deserve the punch delivered to his side as the raven haired boy slipped to sit beside him and a mass of uncontrollable chuckles left his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Hugh.” Varian stated, rolling his eyes before pecking his cheek and causing his laughter to cease, “care to tell me what a handsome guy like you is doing all the way out here in the middle of the night?” Varian questioned, his eyes staring into Hugo’s and Hugo could swear that they were burning right through him, making him feel slightly nauseous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Mmm, yeah I’m fine. Just, y’know, relaxing. The tent got far too stuffy with my abnormally warm boyfriend by my side in my sleeping bag, so thought I’d come get a break.” he lied through his teeth, silently begging to whatever higher power existed that Varian couldn’t tell he was lying to him. Luckily, Varian seemed to take this answer as the truth and cuddled into his boyfriend’s side as Hugo moved an arm around his shoulders to bring him closer. Varian always was the cuddly one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Okay, but I kinda wanna go back to sleep. You sure there’s nothing wrong, sweetheart?” Goggles asked again, moving away after a few minutes to tuck Hugo’s hair behind his ear with gentle fingers and slow movements. Ah, ever the considerate and caring one. Too bad that would be his downfall. Hugo nodded, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek and leaning in to place a kiss against the other’s lips before rising to his feet. “Nice.” Varian replied, keeping their fingers linked as he began to guide Hugo back to their tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo’s eyes stayed focused on the back of Varian’s head before his eyes slowly drifted to look at the sky once again, the moon hanging with the stars framing and decorating it. He swore he could see the constellations in Varian’s eyes, their beauty completely underwhelming compared to the boy who pulled him along to rest once again. A ghost of a smile built on his lips at the sight of his boots in Varian’s other hands - at least he remembered that he brought them. He bit the inside of his cheek - he still had a few months with the gang left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  So for now, he pushed away his guilt as Varian pushed him back into the sleeping bag and rested his head on his chest as he slowly fell asleep. For now, he let himself rest with the memory of his deal with Donella far far away from him. For now, he let himself be with his boyfriend with no one else but them mattering to him in the world as he placed kisses to his boyfriend’s temple as he slowly drifted to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm back! Sorry, I had exams and tomorrow is my birthday so I've been kinda busy but IM BACK TO WRITING! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Infatuated With The Idea Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo has a lil crush - but will he admit it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  Hugo was completely screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He knew that much already. The raven haired boy had taken up all of his thoughts at this point and he never wanted the other to leave them either. It got to the point where he simply couldn’t focus properly when he was in his presence - a flush that was way too familiar repeatedly rising to his cheeks whenever he received a compliment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He didn’t get it - the random infatuation with Varian that made him act like a goddamn teenager with a massive crush. It made him feel so embarrassed that he actively tried to avoid the other boy whenever he could, because it was such a massive problem in his eyes. His whole reason for being there was because he was going to betray them, but how could he not fall for the boy whose eyes literally looked like they had constellations in them? How could he not when Varian was the only person who believed he could be better than he actually was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  However...he was sure that the other boy had a girlfriend. It wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest. The boy’s presence, looks and personality were all so intoxicating and perfect that he just knew some lucky girl had already confessed their love for him and Varian could’ve had literally any girl he wanted if he so much as breathed in their direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  So he took the moments they had together. The moments they spent in their makeshift lab tent working together on some goo bombs (one of Varian’s inventions that had honestly really impressed Hugo with how effective it was in battle) or little improvements to Olivia. Little moments spent laughing by the campfire with their shoulders bumping together and shaking in laughter. Varian’s laugh was just so damn infectious, with little snorts regularly escaping his lips and his eyes scrunching shut in pure joy. It was cute. Very cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Silently, he looked at Varian who was currently leaning over some random glowing solution in a test tube, a purple hue reflecting onto his face and defining the beautiful freckles that dotted his face. Yep. Definitely had a girlfriend. Sure, he hadn’t asked him before...so maybe now was his chance? Maybe he could just reach over and cup the other boy’s cheek, whisper him a few sweet nothings and place a kiss to those beautiful, rosy lips. Maybe he could just ask him if he did or didn’t like Hugo or if he had a partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Nope. That would be absolutely weird and make the other more uncomfortable than he already was at this point in all honesty. He was avoiding Varian wherever they went and besides, it would ruin the whole team dynamic if he did. Their friendship which they’d spent so long trying to develop would be gone in a matter of a few words. So he shuffled away. Shuffled away and gave up the chance he’d been given by the universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Well, he found out VERY fast that his thoughts were right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It was some girl called Lilith that they’d met in Galcrest. Of course they were a cute couple, but...my god, he should’ve taken a chance in the lab tent that day. His stomach churned whenever he saw the pair together, him mentally deciding to put up more walls, hiding how he truly felt even though he wished it were him with the younger alchemist instead of that...girl. Instead of confessing his feelings, he spent the time mourning a relationship he’d never had. A romance he longed for, but never came into reality, and it sucked so so much. Every time the pair kissed, Hugo couldn’t help but entertain the thought that it should have been him, not her. Not some random girl, but alas, he suppressed it and kept on going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  So of course he couldn’t bring himself to even try feigning sadness after Varian and Lilith inevitably ended their relationship. There seemed to be no bad blood between the two, them both mutually agreeing they weren’t the best match for each other, but it didn’t stop Nuru and Yong from being sympathetic and comforting the other alchemist. Hugo, on the other hand, silently celebrated the breakup of the pair. Now he had a chance - an opening! He could take the boy by the hand and pull him close to his chest, placing a kiss to his lips in a wordless confession of his feelings towards the other. They’d be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  But Corona and, more importantly, Donella’s deadline were three weeks away. Three weeks left with his companions he’d grown so used to after so long spent together - three weeks left of Varian. He’d almost forgotten after his biweekly check-ins with Cyrus changed to monthly, which then stopped altogether considering the irregular travel patterns the group had experienced. He knew it was dumb but he silently prayed that Donella would forget. That she’d call off this whole mission and he would be free to do whatever. He didn’t want to admit it but...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He didn’t want this to end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He hadn’t anticipated this was how he’d confess to Varian, but here he was - getting beaten the shit out of by the boy he adored as his body was controlled like some marionette by his mother that, with no effort, slammed Hugo back into some shelves and choked him. The world around him turned fuzzy as those three fateful words left his lips, the hands around his throat gripping tighter and tighter and bitter eyes glowed with a sickly green colour, not like their previous azure blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I love you, Varian. Please. Fight this.” He managed to struggle out, his vision and grip on the world slipping as he began to pass out. He knew it was a cheap tactic to try, especially right after he’d betrayed the boy currently choking him, but he had to try it at least. He didn’t care if it wasn’t reciprocated by the other. He didn’t care if the other boy wanted him completely out of his life or wanted him sent to jail for the longest time he could. He just wanted to see those beautiful blues again. With one tighter squeeze, he lost his consciousness and slipped into a world of black, all noises and sounds fading away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It definitely came as a surprise when he awoke with his head in Varian’s lap, a tearful smile on his face. Ah, there they were. Those beautiful blue eyes that he’d missed so much. “Varian-” he whispered huskily, struggling to sit up before the other boy shushed him and took his hands in his. Hands that no longer donned gloves. In fact, it had only just registered in his brain that neither of them had their gloves or goggles on at his point, most likely lost in the altercation only a few minutes ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hey. Hey don’t. Your voice is too weak.” the raven haired boy reminded him, gesturing to his neck where Hugo was sure he had a nasty bruise. Varian was...seriously strong if you ignored his scrawny frame. “But..Hugo. I love you too. I have for a while. I was just waiting for you.” he continued, Hugo’s jaw dropping.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Ah. So he really had missed the signals hadn’t he. Now it all seemed so obvious - the times they’d go out together and get lunch with just them, the little shuffles closer as they sat by the campfire on a night...wow, he really was a dumbass. “Oh fuck.” he could help but say, his voice cracking and straining as he winced at the pain residing on his throat. Varian, however, merely chuckled before he slowly moved in to press his lips against the other boy’s with a hand moving to rest in Hugo’s blonde locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It was perfect, and Hugo really was screwed. He was absolutely infatuated with Varian, but...Varian was infatuated with him too. Not Cass, not Lilith. Just Hugo - and that was all that mattered as they sat on the marble floor of the library in each other’s arms. They could wait a few minutes before they left. They both finally found what they were looking for since the beginning. Purpose. And they found it in each other.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Calm After The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian wants to have a lie in with his boyfriend before facing the day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I moved all of my varigo week pieces here because I, sadly, didn't finish it :( sorry gamers but i'll probs work my way through the prompts here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Mornings like these made it difficult for Varian to want to get out of bed and leave his boyfriend for his classes. It honestly wasn’t fair how Hugo’s arms wrapped around his waist and held him in a cozy embrace as the seconds kept on ticking by the longer he waited, his breath ghosting against the back of Varian’s neck in his deep sleep. It seemed like years since they’d met in that coffee shop in the winter, christmas relentlessly edging closer each day, but he’d met Hugo and they’d spent it together in perfect bliss.</p><p> </p><p>  Memories of dates and almost kisses flooded his thoughts as he shuffled further back into the warmth of his boyfriend to combat the coldness of the room. They really had been through a lot, huh? His favourite date by far was the ice skating - even though it had been a horrible night, for that one moment where it was just them, it was perfect. They twirled and danced over the rink without a care in the world as Hugo guided them in their own secret routine that outsiders didn’t notice - hands holding hands and fingers intertwined. </p><p> </p><p>  Also when they snuck out, streetlights and christmas decorations being their only company as they laughed and joked on the way to the park where Hugo presented him with his gift - the glowing necklace. Varian’s hand slid from its place on top of Hugo’s to play with the small vial still around his neck, it illuminating with a small shake. It really was beautiful. And when they got their tattoos, his eyes travelled now from the vial to the beaker on his right wrist that Irene had done for them oh so kindly as a gift for his twentieth birthday and Hugo’s small test tube on his left wrist peeked out slightly from under the covers. Wow. </p><p> </p><p>  Hugo had always been there to soothe him from his nightmares too, playing with his hair and placing gentle kisses to his forehead as he attempted to calm down. Like the night before trouble came, and they’d cuddled up with hot cocoa and snacks on a makeshift bed on the sofa to watch one of his dramatic teen movies to calm down. They’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms that night, his head on Hugo’s chest and legs tangled in their slightly awkward position, but neither cared. It was them and they were happy. </p><p> </p><p>  And then there was his mother returning. Of course she hadn’t stayed long, but in the short time she was here, all hell broke loose between them all. Hell, he’d even broken up with Hugo! What was he even thinking? Even he himself wasn’t sure - he was just so angry and confused and betrayed, because his Hugo wouldn’t do that and he just let himself believe Ulla. He remembered the heartache on Hugo’s face as he’d screamed at him - the way he was clearly trying not to cry as he ran out of the apartment. Varian had wanted to go after him and pull him into an embrace, to kiss and wipe each one of those heart wrenching tears away, but he just couldn’t. Not with Ulla there.</p><p> </p><p> But that was behind them now. All that mattered was them cuddling under the bedsheets in their room - even though Varian knew he’d have to get up soon anyway. </p><p> </p><p>  Varian wanted to shuffle out of Hugo’s grasp. To head out of bed while the other man was still soundly asleep and get changed and ready for college before Hugo tried to convince him to stay for the day and just call in sick, however something stopped him. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to leave today. He wanted Hugo to keep him in bed all day where they could cuddle with the bitter winds outside that seeped through due to the apartment’s shitty insulation and even worse heating units - it hardly even worked most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>  A groan left Varian’s lips as he turned to face his still-sleeping boyfriend, his blonde fringe barely covering the scar running through his right eyebrow and the slight tilt of his lip making it look like he was smiling in his sleep. He reached out - slowly, carefully - to push the fringe aside and tuck in behind the other’s ear. He always looked so at peace sleeping. It was adorable. He’d missed this during their break. Sighing, he pushed himself into sitting up, a slight smile creeping onto his face as his legs swung over the edge of the bed to rest on the blue carpet of his floor, a familiar heat moving behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist again.</p><p> </p><p>  “Yknow you could always just stay at home.” Hugo’s husky voice sounded absolutely heavenly at the moment - that alone making him want to sink back into the covers and fall into a sleep again. But no, he couldn’t just give up that easily. Not when it’s Hugo.</p><p> </p><p>  “Mmm...I could, couldn’t I.” he muttered, leaning back into his boyfriend who placed a kiss to his shoulder that made his stomach melt and heart soar. God, he loved Hugo so much when he was being soft and affectionate. Ruddiger bounded into his lap and curled up, purring and promptly falling asleep. Ah. </p><p> </p><p>  “Well, the fat bastard has decided you’re staying. So, will you relent to the Lord and Saviour Ruddiger Ruddiger’s laws or will you suffer a whole day of your son ignoring you?” Hugo questioned, and Varian could hear the smirk on his face. Sure, Nuru would probably scold him for not showing up, as would Isla and Eugene, but...with Ruddiger making his rules and Hugo being such a tempting person, how could he leave his two favourite fellas at home? That would be unjust torture!</p><p> </p><p>  “Alright, almighty cat lord. You’ve convinced me.” Varian relented with a grin as he flopped back into bed, Hugo moving to lay down as well and pull his boyfriend into another tight embrace as they did so. “But we’re gonna have to think of another illness to let me off. So what will it be? The flu?”</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m thinking something more along the lines of...I don’t want to leave my extremely attractive and loving boyfriend syndrome. Absolutely killer disease. Took the life of my friend Zander. Very tragic.” Hugo commented sleepily, his lips ghosting on the back of Varian’s neck, sending little tingles down his spine and making him shiver all over. </p><p> </p><p>  “Sounds like the perfect excuse.” He murmured back. “Hey Hugh..I love you.” Varian whispered as he slowly shut his eyes, Hugo merely making a small groan of agreement to Varian’s confession as they both drifted to sleep once again, deciding to neglect all their responsibility for the day and just...live in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>  Thank god for that coffee shop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unintentional Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian wants a quiet night in - but Hugo has other plans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2 - First Kiss!<br/>I...am trash for Varigo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Varian, in every way, shape and form, was done with Hugo and all his bullshit. Like seriously, this guy couldn’t be more annoying even if he tried. Varian made this all very, very clear to the other, so it came as a massive surprise when he got a text asking for Varian to be his fake boyfriend and date to prom. </p><p> </p><p>  The boy had made fun of him relentlessly: never hesitating to make a quip about his hair or tease him for his close friendship with Isla and Nuru. The blonde was constantly looking for different ways to make fun of him, but deep down Varian knew he wasn’t being serious. Though, the teasing was...less than fun for someone on the receiving end. He certainly wasn’t the worst, but he wasn’t the best whatsoever. Far from it. </p><p> </p><p>  If it were anyone else, Varian would’ve immediately declined his offer - spent the night like he planned in his room with Ruddiger playing some video game before having dinner with his dad and heading back up but...well, Hugo was offering some good perks. I mean, full payment for his suit, ticket AND $200 anyway? It was insane! All to hold some insufferable blonde’s hand for  a few hours and dance with him! It was like a deal of a lifetime!</p><p> </p><p>  Needless to say, Varian was all in at the mention of money. </p><p> </p><p>  All he could think about as he donned the black jacket and buttoned up his teal shirt, reaching out to grab his black tie, was the sheer amount of lab equipment he could get with what Hugo was offering. Even the thought of it made his mouth water as he finished fixing his tie, taking a moment in the mirror to fix his appearance slightly before Quirin’s voice rang out from downstairs. He rushed downstairs, eager to get the night over with so he could finally get his hands on some more beakers and test tubes, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Hey, you ready to go?” Hugo asked from his place in the hallway and Varian’s, standing at the bottom of the stairs, mouth went dry.</p><p> </p><p>  Hugo stood in his hallway, his hands in his pockets with a black jacket, dark green shirt and black tie, matching Varian’s attire. Blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail with a smug smile on his face, showing off his undercut and his green eyes glanced up at Varian from behind his obnoxiously large glasses. Had his eyes always looked that bright? His cheeks began to heat up slightly before he shook his head and smiled. “I’m..yeah. Yeah, let’s go.” His voice shook as he walked beside Hugo towards the door and into the cold air of the night. </p><p> </p><p>  “Thanks for this, goggles.” Hugo muttered as they drove towards their high school, his hand on the steering wheel and eyes ahead. No sign of insincerity was present in his voice, Varian could swear he saw a red flush on the other’s cheeks. “You...really didn’t have to. But you did. And I appreciate it. A lot.” Hugo confessed as he tapped his finger to the song playing through the old car’s radio - it sounded like something by The 1975. Of course Hugo would like them. </p><p> </p><p>  “It's no problem. After all, now you owe me two hundred dollars so..” he started, breaking out into a little chuckle. “I don’t mind helping you out every once in a while, Hugo. Just don't make it weird.”<br/><br/>  “You’re the one who will make it weird, goggles. I mean, your face is weird enough so-” the blonde laughed as Varian punched his arm, back to their familiar banter and teasing. It was comfortable. Nice. He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the other boy get lost in a fit of laughter, tears building in his eyes and the smile on his face being wide and infectious. Wow. He really could be beautiful sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>  Wait, what?</p><p> </p><p>  Varian leaned back in his seat, gazing out of his window. Well, he knew Hugo was an attractive guy - having many boyfriends and girlfriends in the short time Varian knew him. What he lacked in looks, he made up for in personality. Varian swore he certainly was...a character. Hugo’s sarcasm was excessive and his ego was just as large as the stupid glasses on his nose, but..he was funny, and when he was sincere with people, it was the sweetest thing Varian had ever experienced. Like when he was ill and Hugo kept delivering care packages of work, lab supplies and candy to his house anonymously. Varian only found out it was him when Nuru let it slip - the man in question’s face going bright red as he stuttered excuses. </p><p> </p><p>  The car halted and the click of Hugo’s seat belt broke him from his train of thought. “You coming?” Hugo questioned, Varian nodding frantically and working to undo his seatbelt with slightly shaky hands. Usually he wouldn’t go to events like these, the mere thought causing crippling fear to him, but he felt safe with Hugo and the money was worth it. Nevertheless, he took Hugo’s hand in his and began to walk inside happily.</p><p> </p><p>  As soon as they walked through the double doors to the gym, the music instantly surrounded him and filled his brain, the bass pounding through the floor and shaking him to the core. Couples danced around them, giggles leaving their lips and drinks in their hands as they swayed on the dance floor. Subconsciously, Varian shuffled closer to the boy beside him and snuggled into his arm, gripping onto his arm as though it were his only salvation in the world. </p><p> </p><p>  “Hey, I’m gonna go get us some drinks.” Hugo yelled out over the music, carefully pulling his hand away and ruffling Varian’s hair, the smaller male slapping his hand away. Hugo laughed as he headed into the sea of people and, once again, Varian stood alone in the middle of the hall waiting. </p><p> </p><p>  Everything was going fine until Leon decided to step over. Leon who was the biggest homophobe in the school and hated gay people with a burning passion. He was just as passionate as Varian was with his sciences, which was….wow it was excessive. He didn’t get it. Why did the kid hate people so much? It made no sense. Oh well, he was sure Leon wouldn’t bother him at all - he hadn’t done anything wrong.</p><p> </p><p>  Well he was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>  It all happened far too fast. First, Leon had yelled out his name, then he ran over, ‘tripping’ and tipping the punch all over him while their peers laughed and ridiculed him the whole time. His cheeks flushed in discomfort and anxiety as the laughing continued, rushing out of the doors to the hall as tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>  There he sat on the wall, covered in punch and hugging his knees as music blared from inside and vibrant, neon lights flashed, also from the building. He couldn’t believe Leon would do something like that to him - just because he went to prom with a guy instead of a girl. It sucked - the fabric of his shirt sticking to his skin awkwardly and smelling of a rancid mixture of fruit and alcohol. Silence surrounded him until the hall doors swung open and someone took a seat beside him on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>  “I’m sorry about what he did. I didn’t know.” he sighed apologetically, Varian glancing over at Hugo as he lit a cigarette and took a drag from it quietly. The moonlight hit his face perfectly, showing off all the sharp angles of his jawline and the tiny constellation-like freckles that were littered all over his cheeks. He was beautiful - and Varian knew it.</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s okay, Hugh. Really.” He replied, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt quietly as he bit the inside of his cheek, sighing. “He’s just an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>   “No-you don’t understand.” Hugo began, his voice taking on a nervous tone as a hand threaded through his hair, pulling on the individual strands. “I just...god, Varian..I wanted to ask you to prom, but...I didn’t know how. I just..really like you, goggles. I really, really like you.”</p><p> </p><p>  A smile drifted onto V’s lips as he stared at Hugo in amazement. “I like you too, Hugo.” He whispered under his breath, placing a kiss on Hugo’s cheek gently before the other turned his head and pressed their lips together, their only company being the stars in the sky and the pittering rain falling from the dark sky. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Loose Threads On Your Sleeves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based off a lil headcanon I wrote that when Hugo is sad, he picks the threads on his sleeves!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW - Panic Attacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heart pounding. Head spinning. Couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? It didn’t make sense at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo’s fingers picked at the threads of his jacket, the forest green string slowly coming undone and what wasn’t simply frayed and small laces began to break. Chest heaving, tears pricked at his eyes as he stared at the floor of the forest in the serene clearing. All that even accompanied him in the peace of the night were the stars that were scattered across the sky and the moon that's light, although he knew it merely reflected the light of the radiant sun, lit up the whole clearing and allowed him a clear view of his friend’s tents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He’d had a nightmare again - this time it was really bad. Varian was...screaming at him, so broken, evidently after his betrayal from what he could gather from his mother being at the scene. He screamed and screamed and screamed, only held back by the duo of Nuru and Yong, though evidently they didn’t want to be doing that from the looks on their faces - begrudging and disappointed. They were the least of his worries, however, compared to the explosive reaction of Varian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He really didn’t know how he’d expected all of this to turn out. Maybe he’d somehow created this little fantasy that maybe, just maybe, they’d forgive him for everything he’d done. Maybe they’d let him join them again and go off on another bizarre, fantastical adventure together and forget all the horrible things he’d done. Maybe he’d be seen as something other than an abundance of broken parts or a massive mess of a human that was only good for making money or deceiving others. But, as he stood in the clearing, nothing was more evident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really was just a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers kept on picking at the delicate threads, more and more breaking under the relentless attack from the digits as he descended further and further into his thoughts. He really was the worst, huh? Even the trees mocked him, the movement of the wind between the leaves akin to mocking laughter and their arching bodies made him feel smaller and smaller as they cast their shadows over him. Everything that was once beautiful had somehow become corrupt as soon as he touched it. Maybe that was just what he was good at. After all, he’d corrupt Varian soon. It was only a matter of time before he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  By now the tears began to run down his cheeks onto the grass below, droplets landing on the petals of flowers (were they dandelions or buttercups? He was never one to register the names of flowers in his head) and rolling down their weak stems. He didn’t want to cry, but at least it wasn’t in front of the others. At least it wasn’t in front of Varian-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Hugo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo’s hands absentmindedly continued to pull at the threads harshly as he twirled around to smile at his boyfriend, silently praying that Varian wouldn’t be able to see the tears that continued to make a little river down his cheeks. “Hey sweet cheeks, I’ll uh..I’ll be going to bed in a minute, I was just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Varian strode over and took Hugo’s hands in his before raising them to his lips and placing gentle kisses all over them, making a path down from his palm, to his wrist and then along his fingers and then proceeding to do the same for the other hand. Weirdly enough, Hugo’s chest stopped heaving as he stood in a trance, watching the magnificent man he called his boyfriend in his mesmerising actions. “What are you doing?” he finally questioned, his voice shaking and nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “Oh, I’ve noticed when you cry, you start picking the threads on your jacket. It’s just something you’ve done for a while.” Varian explained, his thumbs tracing little circles over the back of his palms before leaning in for a kiss to his lips, Hugo gladly reciprocating with his hands moving to the raven haired boy’s hips carefully. After a few seconds, Varian moved away from the kiss. “Darling. What’s wrong…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I’m just..it was a nightmare. Don’t worry. How about we go back to sleep?” Hugo prayed it was enough to convince the boy in front of him. Fortunately, it was, and his boyfriend pulled him along towards their tent. Hugo, however, felt on edge as the moon seemingly glared down at him in shame and anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He’d tell them soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  He’d tell them and everything would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even after the library, their marriage and everything, Hugo still had his bad habits and crushing guilt always followed him along for what he did to the gang. Nuru was now a queen, and one of the best the kingdom had ever seen, and solved the meteor problem. Everyone knew she would, she was just so smart. Yong went home and managed to become the best manufacturer of fireworks from Koto, Corona even buying them a few times for festivals or various other celebrations. Varian and Hugo...well, they made a new life with each other. They were happy!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Well, mostly happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Hugo sat up in a cold sweat, lunging forward as his hand immediately moved to the sleeve of his pyjama shirt and picked at the already loose threads. It was an all too familiar scene, Hugo having the same nightmare every night for the past few weeks of the horrors they’d seen in the library. Usually he’d dealt with it alone, allowing his boyfriend to have a much needed rest. However, things were going to be different tonight, he thought, as Varian’s hands wrapped around his wrists and placed gentle kisses to his hands as he had done all those years ago when they were together in the clearing, and, just like that fateful night, he felt his breathing slow once again and he slowly became mesmerised with the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I know how you feel. You feel guilty, but you don’t have to. We all forgive you for what you’ve done and..you’re my husband. I love you no matter what happened because you’re still my Hugo. My annoying, snarky, sarcastic, arrogant, handsome, loving, fantastic Hugo. And I love you. Please don’t worry, love.” the raven haired man whispered in his ear, tilting his head to kiss his husband’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I love you so much, Var.” He hiccuped, wrapping his arms around his husband and letting the other stroke his hair and lay his back down in their bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  “I love you too, Hugh.” he responded as the blonde slowly fell asleep in his arms, him shuffling once he was sure the blonde was fast asleep to rest his head on his chest and cuddle the other man. He really did love Hugo - he didn’t care what had happened between them, he still loved them. Silently, Varian gazed out the window at the stars. They’d have to visit Nuru and Yong soon, huh? He mentally noted before he began to fall asleep, his husband in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Slipping Through My Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo is hurt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im back &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scarlet seeped through his sleeve, a pale hand shifting to what was left of his arm as it bloomed like a flower and spread its little branches over the remnants of his sleeve. Pulling his remaining hand away from the stump, he took a glance at his palm and felt himself about to throw up at the sight of it. Heh, it was funny, really. Varian would’ve fainted by now if he even saw a tiniest bit of blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How he wished to see the other again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo backed away, his back pressing against the rough bark of an oak tree as he heard the distant cries of Varian, Nuru and Yong. He’d run away from them - it would cause them less pain for him to die as he lived. Alone. A prolonged burst of pain caused his knees to buckle from under him as he slid to the floor, landing in some moss as the mud stained his trousers. His mind began to wonder as he felt his eyes begin to lose focus on the forest in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would they miss him? He knew his boyfriend would at least, the younger always fussing over him and making him feel absolutely loved. Scratch that - they would all probably miss him. He hoped they’d be able to make it through the trials without him. That his inevitable demise wouldn’t hold them back too much from completing their goals. He guessed they’d probably do it sooner without him. All he really did was hold them back. That was what he was here for, after all. To stop them from entering the eternal library. He can’t really remember when he gave up on that endgame - probably when he fell in love with Varian. “I guess I don’t need to betray them anymore.” he thought as crimson stained the grass below him, the stump dripping down onto it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-go! Hug-OH MY GOD!” A teal streak appeared from behind a bush and before he knew it, a very upset and concerned Varian crouched beside him, Nuru and Yong in tow. A sharp intake of breath gave away his pain as he leaned his head back against the bark and shut his eyes. Why now? He’d only just accepted his eventual death and now Varian had to come and make him feel guilty. “Hugh-oh god, okay. We’ll get you out of this, okay? Can you speak to me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey goggles.” he muttered, a groan of pain escaping as Nuru pushed him to lay down, his hair sprawling out into the grass and the stump that was once his left arm being elevated. Her hands moved expertly as she gathered up some material from her bag and pressed it against the end of his...stump. “You alright there? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Hugo weakly chuckled as Varian’s notably ungloved hands pushed his hair out of his face gently and cupped his cheeks. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re literally bleeding out, can we please leave the jokes?” Varian chuckled, though Hugo could see the tears welling in his eyes. He desperately wanted to brush those tears away and kiss them better, however his arm - or lack there of - was being tended to by Nuru, with the other being held by Yong who squeezed as though his life depended on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love it really.” he muttered as he winced as Nuru wrapped bandages around his arm and began to apply a splint to his arm. “Y’know you have beautiful eyes, right? I love them so much. They look like the ocean. I should take you to the beach someday. I bet Yong would love it too.” His voice trailed off, his eyes beginning to slip shut as Varian desperately tried to keep him awake. The aforementioned boy placed a gentle kiss to his lips, Hugo barely conscious enough to register the action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain jolted through his arm as the world slowly began to come back into view. Wait, he wasn’t dead? A groan of protest left his lips as he pushed himself to sit up, disturbing his boyfriend sleeping in the chair beside him. Varian’s lips curled up into a smile as he leant across and gently pushed his boyfriend back to lie in bed, him taking a seat on his lap. “Hey-no. You need to stay laid back, darling. You can’t get up just yet.” he hushed him softly, placing a kiss to his lips once again as he trailed a hand down his chest. “You had me so worried, sweetheart.” He whispered against his lips, “why didn’t you stay with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This I can get used to..” Hugo chuckled, a smirk playing on his lips as he moved his hand to his boyfriend’s waist as he decided to neglect his boyfriend’s question. “You really are a sight for sore eyes, huh..? And you were so worried you slept beside me the whole time I’m guessing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We took it in shifts, but yes. Mostly me.” Varian responded as he continued to place fleeting kisses over his face, his hands cupping his cheeks as he held his boyfriend in place. Hugo let himself slide back into the bed further, letting his boyfriend continue with his onslaught of kisses. “We should tell Yong and Nuru you’re awake-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I want a cuddle, my darling.” Hugo responded, Varian obliging and laying beside him in bed as they cuddled up and shut his eyes, the other boy curled up against his chest as they both drifted into a deep deep sleep.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have no idea what to call this and its too short to have an explanation so &lt;333</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wind threaded its fingers through his hair as his head sat back in a bed of moss, his eyes staying fixed onto the clouds that drifted and danced across the sky in a little waltz. Little, loose strands of hair drifted over his face, tickling his nose and forehead as he let out a soft sigh at the sensation. He let himself relax in the serenity of the summertime, ignoring the painful sting from under the bandage on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered how Hugo was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo. The amazingly stupid man who moved in front of him to take a knife from his own mother. The one who was now asleep in the forest green tent after Nuru had spent the last few hours treating the monstrous wound. The perfect, perfect man who had decided that then was the perfect time to tell him that he loves him and always wanted to be with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian couldn’t even say he hated the idea either. He knew he cared about Hugo, despite their...less than ideal meeting of the blonde stealing the totem from the fire kingdom. Hugo proved himself to be trustworthy after denouncing his loyalty to Donella in favour of Varian and the others. It was meant to be a sweet moment really - keyword being meant, as four seconds later he was stabbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian rose to his feet and began to walk towards the tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shaky hands pushed the flaps of the tent open, being greeted by the figure of Hugo, the blonde now sitting up with a soft smile, only broken by a slight wince at the pain in his side. Quietly, Varian rushed over, ushering Hugo back into a position where he was laying down, sighing softly. “No...you need to stay lying down, Hugo. Alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Goggles?” He chuckled and raised his hand to Varian’s cheek, the ravenette leaning into his touch and closing his eyes with a gentle smile as Hugo tucks one of his loose strands behind his ear. “Also, hey. I’m...sorry about what I said if it put you off.” He frowned as he hesitantly moved his hand away from his cheek, Varian not admitting how much he missed the touch and warmth of the blonde’s hand. “Look I’ll...I can stop coming near you if I make you uncomfortable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, Hugh. I...I really like you too, Hugo. And...you’re great.” He smiled and leant down to kiss him, Hugo quickly reciprocating. They stayed like that for a while, breaking their abundance of kisses for soft giggles. Their fingers intertwined as Varian lay down beside his boyfriend and cuddled into him, his eyes shutting once again and letting himself sleep contently.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. He's Helpless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donella laments on her son</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Donella was happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, Hugo had fucked up royally and betrayed her in order to help his boyfriend open the Eternal Library and, consequently, get possessed by her old partner, but he had found his happiness. She wasn’t one for sappy shit like soulmates or changing yourself at the last minute for the one you loved in order to make them happy - she used to despise it and think it was some bullshit trope for lonely people to indulge in, but somehow her son had well and truly proved her wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d trained him up since he was a child to be the exact model of what she was - a thief. She taught him how to defend himself from attackers if he had to, how to steal and remove any trace that he was ever there, hell, she’d even trained him that the world was cruel and unforgiving, and that any hope you had would be crushed in an instant. She taught him love was simply something that people used to build you up and make you think you had purpose before they revoked it almost immediately. She really thought he’d accepted her ideals fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Varian came along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it would’ve been Ulla’s son to change her son’s mind. He’d inherited the moonstone blue, wide and curious eyes that his mother had, and her obsession with alchemy that she’d also passed on to her son. Maybe that’s why Hugo had gotten so attached to him, having someone so similar to his age and with the same interests, of course after years of having just Donella around him who was interested in alchemy, he’d instantly connect with someone else with that very interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t surprise her when Hugo had told her that he and Varian were together romantically. In fact, she had a bet going with Cyrus to see how long it was taken (which, by the way, she’d won, thank you very much) and supported the couple endlessly. They were adorable together, the pair clearly loving each other more than anything else in the universe and willing to do anything for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did surprise her was how long the proposal took. It took far too long for the pair to finally decide to propose, Donella was sure she’d turn to ash before they even decided to bring up the option to each other. So when it happened, needless to say she celebrated silently and tore into Hugo as though she were a starving animal and he was a piece of meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am very disappointed in you, Hugo. Very very disappointed.” She declared, pacing across the marble floor in the hallway, the heels of her boots clicking against it as her son gripped onto the hand of his now-fiance. They must’ve been scared, both boys shaking in each other’s arms before she turned her head to look at them. “I mean, really. You’re my son and you didn’t even propose first! I seriously can’t believe it! You seriously took so long that he had to take matters into his own hands!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my g-Mom, you literally had me terrified!” Hugo complained as he leant forward, frowning at Donella and kissing Varian’s forehead as Varian cackled from laughter. Donella smiled softly and subtly as they held each other, nodding in approval towards her son-in-law before turning her back to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All jokes aside, I really am happy for you two. I’m just disappointed it took you so long considering how many hours I’ve sat through you gushing about Varian and how he’s the ‘only person in the world for you’.” Hugo’s face flushed at that comment, his fiance smirking as Donella chuckled. “Anyway, get back to the party.” She ushered them back in with a smile before the widest grin in her life appeared on her face and she headed back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was her proudest moment for her son to come to her for advice about her vows, though she’d never expected for his original draft to be so...long. She swore he’d been going on and on about the boy’s freckles for a whole month before finally moving on to something else. It was her fault - she’d tried and tried and tried to stop the boy from talking too much when he was a child, though it was a habit he never broke out of. He made a massive deal about a lot, and though it was useful in their previous line of work, they were good, (mostly) non-thieving people, and the need for an overbearing and..very weirdly specifically detailed explanation of something was no longer a necessity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been talking for 40 years about freckles, Hugo. Just-come here and let me show you how to do it.” she complained, leaning forward and taking a quill, dipping it generously in some ink before proceeding to examine the speech. Editing and crossing things out left,right and centre, she finally settled back with a sigh and looked at her son. “I know you love him, Hugo. I can tell. But seriously, some of this is just...not needed at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” the blonde asked cluelessly, sitting beside her and fixing his tie, “I think all of it is quite relevant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talked about how he snorts when he laughs and how many freckles he has, followed by a detailed description about their shapes, sizes and if they join together to make a constellation. That..it’s sweet but I felt like slamming my head into a wall and praying that it knocked me out completely for three days. Just...try something like this.” She began, picking up some parchment from the table and beginning to scribble down some notes, handing the sheet to her helpless son. “That can be your starting point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo took a glance at the paper, cringing at the monotonous words on the page. “I...okay, these are truly something else. I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.” He muttered, before something flashed over his face. “Oh ma. That reminds me. Me and V have been talking and uh..we wanted to know if you want to officiate the wedding. We thought you’d be the best pick for it so...what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donella’s heart soared at the prospect, though her face would never reveal the true extent of her emotions. Her son was really giving her the honour of officiating the wedding after everything that had happened between them. A tear must’ve welled in her eye, as Hugo’s face shifted into a frown. “Ma, are you okay? You..you don’t have to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, she pulled her son into a tight embrace, the boy seeming stunned before reciprocating the hug and holding onto her. “Yes-yes I’ll do that for you, Hugo. It would be an honour.” Donella declared, her face buried in her son’s shoulder as she let a few stray tears loose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so proud of him when he read out his vows without a hitch, the abridged version of the original speech was marginally better thanks to meticulous planning from their combined efforts. “Are you crying, ma’am?” Cyrus questioned as her son stood hand in hand with his husband at the altar, their fingers intertwined and looking picture perfect, almost as though they were in a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Cyrus.” the woman declared as she raised a tissue to dab at her eyes while the ceremony continued in front of her. Hugo’s eyes shone with pure joy, matching his husband’s gleeful expression as they finally exchanged rings and shared a kiss with each other. She could even hear their friends, notably the Queen, King, Star princess and Firecracker (as Hugo had declared them) cheering and laughing out loud as they finally tied the knot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And though she would later deny it, she still indulged herself in a few glasses of wine and rambled on and on about how Hugo was as a child, despite his pleas and begs for her to stop. She couldn’t help it - she was a mother after all and she was sure Ulla would’ve done the same if she were here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still though, as she looked at her son and the way he shared his first dance with his husband, he knew the pair were destined to be together, and that fate truly did exist as well as soulmates and all that lovey dovey shit she had been so quick to deny prior to their meeting. So as Donella leant back against the body of her once-henchman Cyrus, whose other arm was wrapped around his wife, she accepted the fact that she was content with whatever the future had to hold for the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donella was happy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. When He Sees Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nuru and Varian have some bonding time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nuru could tell something had changed between the two oldest boys just by examining their actions. Varian would try to sit beside Hugo as they were eating by the campfire, Hugo nonchalantly wrapping an arm around the other and, consequently, the raven haired boy’s face would gain a red flush that he’d excuse as something like it being ‘too warm’ before shuffling away from the blond and casting an intense gaze to the floor (though Nuru saw his eyes occasionally flick up to look at the other man for a few quick, stolen glances).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That change intensified after the ball in Galcrest, the two boys having picked each other to dance with to ‘scout out the area’, though Nuru assumed they were just trying to get away, judging by the way they never once looked away from each other and she had to do all the work with Yong helping her along the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d had enough when Varian had been staring at Hugo while something was lit on the burner, causing a rather large explosion (and a very excited Yong, mind you) and a nasty gash on the side of Varian’s arm. Swiftly, she took him by the arm and marched him toward her tent, forcing him to sit down and bringing out the medical kit her mother had told her to bring. “You never know, Nuru, when you’re travelling with three young men, injuries are almost guaranteed!” she’d said, and for once Nuru was happy she’d heeded her mother’s advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what’s the deal.” Nuru stated bluntly, the moonstone blue eyes of the boy in front of her widening as he sucked in a breath and gulped. He clearly looked nervous - sweat already building on his brow and his pulse increased under her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb. I’ve seen you and Hugo being weird with each other for the past few weeks and now it's caused an injury, so please for the love of God tell me what the hell’s going on!” The princess declared, frustration evident on her face as she glared down at the older boy. “Trust me, I would just let you do whatever the hell you two were doing to your heart’s content if one of you didn’t get hurt. But now you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence between them for a moment, the muffled sounds of Yong and Hugo outside clearing up the mess evident from the crunching of grass, shuffling glass shards and Hugo’s repeated “Yong, don’t pick up the glass, it’s dangerous.” which was..oddly kind for the thief - though Nuru was sure he was up to something, due to his regular biweekly disappearances into the forest at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FInally, Varian spoke. “I...I’ve never been one for romance. My first crush turned out to uh-kinda sorta steal the moonstone and go completely apeshit. Not uh..not my proudest moment, I’m not going to lie.” A chuckle left his lips before he continued, a sigh accompanying the nervous giggle. “I think I like Hugo, but..what if he doesn’t like the real me and my past? What if he’s just disappointed and I give myself away to only get it given back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...what do you mean the ‘real you’?” Nuru muttered, looking at the man’s gloved hands quietly. “And...when you say past, what do you mean by that? I..Don’t feel pressured to reply, you really don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess you deserve to know what I did.” Varian’s face shifted from nervous to cold in a second, hurt and guilt all that was present in his features. “When I was fourteen, I uh...tried to experiment on the moonstone’s rocks. My dad had warned me not to, but I thought..if i could get rid of the problem, I could make him proud of me, yknow? But uh...my experiment went wrong and he got trapped in the compound.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I begged for help, Nuru. I went through one of the worst snowstorms Corona had ever seen from Old Corona straight to the castle to beg Rapunzel for help. She promised me we’d figure it out together and that we would get rid of the rocks, but when I needed her help to save my father...she threw me back out into the storm. I got home and, well...my dad was dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to be ignored, so I..did what I had to do. I thought that a few petals from the Sundrop’s flower would save him, but it didn’t work. The magic had been transferred to Rapunzel and...I needed to use her to get him back. I kidnapped the queen, I attacked the guards with automatons, hell, I almost won, but she..won instead. They sentenced me to five years in prison and put me in a cell with a uh..bad guy. Andrew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I helped him take over the kingdom. I committed treason twice, but still she forgave me when she came back and helped me save my dad. I know all this stuff happened when I was younger and that I’ve grown but..how can he forgive me if I can’t even forgive myself for what I did? And-and what if he hates me and thinks I’m a monster! I don’t...I just don’t want him to hate me when he finds out what I did and...who I can be.” The man finished, his eyes fixed onto the floor with a distant look in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nuru took a moment to process all of what she was told. So Varian was the boy that almost killed the queen in Corona? That...made a lot of sense now that she thought about it. The guy was a genius, so the fact he could replicate an automaton from just looking at it? It really made sense. She hesitated, wanting to say something without being insensitive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Varian...in all honesty, Hugo would probably say something like “That’s hot” if he found out about that.” She finally declared, the man chuckling with a slight smile. “Look..what I’m trying to say is...although I don’t trust him at all, I think he’s genuine about how much he likes you. And its obvious you love him, like...Hugo’s dense but not THAT dense. So I say do what you want and hey, if it works out, it works out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Nuru.” Varian stated as he rose to his feet and rubbed his arm, “For the bandage and the advice.” A smile made its way onto his face as he left the tent, Hugo almost immediately rushing over to take care of the man and check if he was okay. Nuru simply smiled, a hand running through her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian hadn’t just changed - Hugo had changed. He cared more about the things around him, and more about being a team player. The blond offered more to go to town for supplies with the others, or to help out with chores around the camp. He still kept up the snarky remarks and quips, though she could tell the intent behind them had dissipated from malice to playfulness and out of admiration for the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was why it shattered them all so much to find out he was going to betray them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother’s voice still echoed through the hallway, the high ceilings of Coronan architecture carrying the sound and letting it linger in the air like a disease. She glanced over at Yong, tears welling in his eyes until she wrapped a protective arm around him and pulled him closer to her chest in spite of her own tears that rolled down her cheeks at the sudden betrayal. He accepted the gesture, gripping onto the silk fabric of her dress and holding on for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond stood frozen in place as his mother walked away, grey hair swishing behind her before he turned on his heel to address the group. His mouth opened, though no words came out. At least, not any that the trio were interested in hearing. They didn’t want any petty excuses as to why he’d been using them all this time. Finally Nuru glanced at Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy fucking shit, did he look broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears welled in his eyes, though his face was cold as he glared at the blond - if looks could kill, Hugo would definitely be a dead man. The man had clenched his fists so hard that the knuckles were white and little trickles of blood flowed down to the marble that covered the floor, his fingernails making little incisions into his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets go.” she bluntly stated, turning on her heel as the boys followed her, leaving the blond dumbfounded in the hall to think about what he’d done. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Tell Me Where It Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian has a little scratch - Hugo helps him out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tell me where it hurts.” The blond bluntly stated as his nimble fingers glided over the medical supplies beside him, deciding upon removing some cleansing alcohol, a wrap of bandages and some scissors before glancing up at Varian. “C’mon doll, I wanna get to sleep as much as you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right..uh..here.” Varian replied, raising the blood-soaked dress shirt he was wearing to reveal a rather large gash across his stomach that, thankfully, stopped bleeding. It didn’t seem too deep, presumably only catching the first few layers of skin, though the amount of blood and the sheer length of the injury made it seem more threatening than it truly was. Hugo, however, still treated it with the utmost care as he dabbed the alcohol across carefully, murmuring an apology each time Varian winced or bit the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Few people had seen this compassionate side of Hugo, Varian could even count the amount of times on one hand how many times the blond had actually been nice to him. This time was rather different however, no longer out of necessity was Hugo taking care of him, but to be sure that he was okay. Usually it would be Nuru to act as the team medic, but Hugo had volunteered willingly to treat the injured Varian. Varian couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, he had a very teeny tiny little non important problem - he had a rather large crush on Hugo and didn’t know how to act around the other man sometimes. Varian would catch himself trying to prolong their physical contact on its rare occurrences, such as when exchanging test tubes, he’d carefully place his hand over Hugo’s for a few seconds longer than he should. And, like most times, while his heartbeat would rise and pound like a beating drum in his ear and the tips of said ears went bright red, Hugo would continue nonchalantly as if nothing had happened between the pair. As if Varian wasn’t dying of embarrassment over how badly he’d failed at his attempt of seduction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Goggles. You need to take the shirt off. I can’t reach the wound.” Hugo muttered, hands lingering over the buttons to the shirt and his eyes locking with Varian’s, waiting for his consent. A lump formed in the raven haired man’s throat, though he swallowed it and exchanged a nervous nod with the other, his face reddening as Hugo took his time undoing the buttons and sliding the shirt off before continuing with his care of the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian really hadn’t expected Hugo to take so much care about his injuries, the man being as gentle as humanly possible on the other man. Slowly, the blond began to wrap the bandages around the other man’s abdomen and, once done, his hand rose to rest on the scar across Varian’s chest. “How’d you get the other scars?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man gulped at the hand on his chest, moving his hand carefully to rest over Hugo’s. “I...well, when I was sixteen, I um..had to fight my friend, Cassandra. I tried to convince her that being a villain wasn’t the way and...well, she hit me with one of the rocks that’s generated from the moonstone. I guess it scarred pretty bad.” he sighed softly, the flush on his face deepening as Hugo leant down, pressing his lips to the scar before moving away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Hugo? What about the uh-eyebrow scar?” He smiled, his eyebow raising as his left hand cupped the blond’s cheek. This time, instead of no reaction, Hugo’s face began to flush and he swallowed, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, as you know, I’m way too cool for lab safety. When I was, what, fifteen, I was doing an experiment alone and uh...the glass of the beaker exploded and hit me in the eye. I was kinda lucky that I had my glasses, but uh..yeah it still hit my eyebrow and cut it open.” Hugo explained, Varian leaning forward to kiss the scar a few times, his lips ghosting over it when he was done and sighing softly against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian lowered himself slightly, coming face to face with the blond with a smile on his face and his left hand still resting on the other cheek. “Hey..” He whispered, his arms wrapping around the man’s neck as he leant forward. “How’d you get that scar on your lips?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...an effect of not being kissed enough. Maybe you can fix that?” He smiled softly, Varian obliging as he shuffled forwards and kissed him, slender fingers intertwining with raven hair as he pulled the smaller man closer to his chest. He shut his eyes, moving his right hand to his hip. They stayed together for a while, the men kissing and enjoying each other’s company before whining from Varian broke the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, ow, ow-” Varian whimpered as pressure was put onto his wound, Hugo moving away to lock eyes with the other man, a pained smile on his face. “Sorry I ruined the mood. You pushed against my scar.” He explained, Hugo simply shrugging as he laid back on the makeshift bed he’d set up. “Can I join you?” Varian questioned nervously, a soft smile appearing on his lips as Hugo nodded in confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, y’know that right?” Hugo thought out loud, a hand absentmindedly trailing through Varian’s hair as he rambled, Varian silently cuddling closer to Hugo and resting his head on his chest. Well, a lot had changed between them in the past few minutes, but the compliment still caught him off guard. “You’re so beautiful it takes my breath away whenever I see you because I just can’t believe it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, be quiet, you.” He sighed softly, his hand resting on the blond’s chest and his eyes shutting while the other twirled his hair around his index finger, soft breaths passing through his lips as he continued his rambling about the beauty of the man in front of him. Eventually, the pair drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t find Varian anywhere and, at this point, it was worrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nuru searched around the camp, dew dampening her feet and the chill of the spring air hitting her arms, her sleeves doing nothing to help protect herself from the environment. Frustrated groans formed in her throat as she kept searching around for the raven haired boy. She really needed to talk to him about the next trial, finally figuring out what the cryptic writing in his mother’s journal meant in regard to solving the trial, though he wasn’t in his tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went through her options mentally. Varian didn’t seem like the kind of guy to just run away and leave them, his stuff still there and him being the one to originally start seeking out the trials. He wouldn’t have gone to town or anything without telling the others at least four thousand times to make sure they knew where he was going. That was when it hit her. Her eyes moved to glance over at the emerald tent on the far end of their campsite - the one that belonged to her favourite, insufferable blond. Hugo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mustering up her courage, she strolled over to the tent, her arm reaching out to push the flaps of the entrance aside. There, the two men lay in each other’s arms, snoring and holding onto each other loosely. A sigh passed through her lips as she closed the flaps and retreated from the entrance. She could tell him later - for now she’d let him indulge himself in the company of the blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were kinda cute together, to her surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, she brought out her little photo of Amber that resided in her pocket, a flush covering her cheeks before raising the photo and placing a kiss against it. Only a bit longer and she’d be finished with this and they could be together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hold You Through The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo has a little problem and a VERY big crush</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After such a long day, Hugo was..unbelievably excited to finally settle down. They’d been travelling and sleeping rough for what felt like days, his legs beginning to take the toll and aching constantly as though he’d aged twenty years in a week. Is this what Donella felt like? Was that why she was always in a mood? It made a lot of sense - after years of chasing after Hugo as a child, it had finally come to bite him in the ass in the form of the unbelievably energetic Yong. The kid seriously had no off switch and it drove him insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At last they approached the inn, a wooden sign above it swinging slowly in the wind and bringing back painful memories. Briefly, he glanced at his prosthetic arm, flexing the fingers and allowing himself to, once again, think about his mother and how much she’d helped him get back on his feet. Looking back on it, even though she had her tough love kind of methods, she could still be compassionate (like when she paid to get him his goggles - it being a big big deal if Donella went out of her way to pay for something) even if she didn’t show it through the most conventional methods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo? You coming?” Varian’s voice brought him back to reality, a stupidly pretty smile on his face that had Hugo nodding frantically and walking inside before his suave persona slipped. Truth be told, he had a huge crush on the smaller man. He really didn’t know how it came about to be honest, the feelings less like a slow build and more like someone had thrown a brick straight at Hugo’s face and proceeded to beat him with it. It just came as fast as feelings could, and it scared him more than anything else in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room they were in was quite small, small enough that he could probably make his way across the room in five steps if it weren’t for the counter pressed against the wall. To either side of him there was a door, one of them leading to a dining area and, presumably, a bar and the other directly to a staircase where the rooms were. The ambience was kind of nice, the interior decorated as though it were a log cabin in a desolate area, which fit nicely with the frozen exterior of the town. Behind the counter was a woman with short, blue hair and a soft smile playing on her lips as she talked with Nuru, though Hugo looked away in favour of looking at a certain black haired, blue streak, staff wielding alchemist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo stood awkwardly, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms as he waited for Nuru to stop negotiating about rooms with the woman, all the while his eyes staying fixed on Varian as he fixed his hands on Yong’s shoulders. He really didn’t get what he saw in the other - I mean, only a few weeks ago he’d reveled in being the most annoying man in the other’s life, but now he wanted to be the best man in his life and give him the world. It was draining as well, his brain in overdrive whenever he so much as looked in Varian’s direction. It was driving him insane in the best way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay good news is they have rooms. Bad news is there’s only three so Varian, Hugo, you’ve gotta share.” Nuru declared, extending her hand to Hugo who stared at it for a second before taking the key from the princess. He didn’t even bother with complaining like Varian did, already walking through the doorway on the left and making his way up the stairs, the wood moaning under his weight which...was not comforting at all. Quietly, he headed down the hallway, opting to ignore the various paintings on the wall and unlock the door, having to shove it open before walking into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was rather nice, a desk against the wall which Hugo promptly placed his bag on, and a window on the right wall. It still fit with the general ‘log-cabin-in-the-winter’ vibe that the inn had going on, though there was one really really REALLY big problem that would certainly make his predicament with Varian way more difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hugo, I tried to meet a compromise with Nuru about having different rooms, but no can do.” Varian commented as he opened the door, his eyes meeting the blond who was frozen in place in the middle of the room. “What are you looking at-oh.” His voice died out as he noticed the problem. “Well uh, if you want, I can sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need. We can make a pillow wall.” Hugo replied quickly, moving to his side of the room and changing into his pyjamas, Varian following suit. So this was really happening, huh? He had to share a bed with Varian and it was going to be the most awkward thing in the world. Hugo strolled across the room to lay down on the bed, leaving room for Varian to slip in before setting up the pillow wall. “Okay, here we go. That’s your side, this is my side. Stay there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have more room than me.” Varian whined as he shuffled upwards and glanced over the top to look down on Hugo. He had that little pout that made Hugo want to give him what he wanted, but this time the blond relented and narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m bigger than you and need more room. It’s not my fault you’re the size of a toddler. Quit complaining and go to bed, child.” He replied snarkily, turning his back to the raven haired boy and suppressing the chuckle that threatened to sound out as Varian grumbled like a two-year-old. He wasn’t sure when, but he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harsh kick to the leg woke him up, grumbling and turning over to see Ruddiger chittering nervously. “The fuck do you want-” he began to say to the raccoon, before turning his head and taking in the sight before him. The raccoon’s owner looked to be in the middle of a nightmare, tossing, turning and thrashing before sitting up and waking up with a loud gasp, gasping for breath with tears rolling down his cheeks. “V, are you alright?” Hugo asked nervously, Varian jolting before his teary eyes looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey uh-go back to sleep. I’m sorry.” He whispered in hushed apologies, before Hugo took the other man’s hand and pulled him into an (admittedly awkward and stiff) embrace, his fingers threading through raven locks as carefully as he could, his prosthetic sitting aside on the desk while the stump lay limply beside him. Varian welcomed this new embrace, his head resting on Hugo’s chest as he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo thought for a moment, racking his brain to try and think of something to calm Varian down. Slowly, Hugo began to sing a little tune, his lips ghosting against the other man’s forehead as he kept his voice gentle, all the while his fingers continued to dance through his hair. After a while, he heard a hushed snoring against his chest before he decided to stop singing and began to slowly fall asleep, Varian’s fat bastard of a raccoon coming to sit on the pillow beside his head as his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sun rays blazed in through the window, the fabric of the curtains doing nothing to block it out. A slither made its way directly onto Hugo’s face, the glare making it almost impossible for him to ignore as he grumbled and groaned. His eyes opened slowly as he attempted to raise himself, though a heavy weight on his chest stopped him. Glancing down, the head of his favourite alchemist kept him in place and the sound of Varian’s snores echoed through their tiny room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost uncharacteristically, he pressed his lips against the top of the other’s head and shuffled his way out of bed to attach his prosthetic and change into his day clothes, and walked out of the room to head to the inn’s dining room for breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither boy bothered to mention the cuddling session from last night, graciously sparing each other from teasing off Nuru and Yong, though Varian would be lying if he said he didn’t want it to happen again. And so, even if he did lie when paying for rooms,  Hugo never seemed to mind. Varian would even dare to say that Hugo liked it as much as he did. He could tell he was growing on the blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, Hugo never mentioned the gentle kiss he pressed to the forehead of the other man or the way his touches began to linger, craving more contact with the alchemist before the inevitable betrayal. A gentle sigh left his lips at the thought. He wasn’t even sure he could betray them anymore. Over their time together, Hugo was starting to get more and more attached to the gang, and even though he loved Donella, he really wasn’t sure if he could risk hurting the other teens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only time would tell, he guessed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hopelessly Devoted To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo pines for the one he can't have</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glare of the candlelight obscured his vision for a moment as he glanced over at the happy couple, swaying with arms wrapped around necks and others wrapped around waists. Taking a sip from his champagne, his eyes scanned the ballroom until they met the figures of a certain couple dancing together on the quartz floor of the room, their bodies almost hidden behind a pillar though Hugo could see them clearly.</p><p> </p><p>Varian’s cyan suit jacket intermingled with brown locks as the couple danced, Varian looking down on the girl (Estelle was her name, though he refused to acknowledge this in favour for his...nevermind) with the most affection and love he’d ever seen. He wished Varian would look at him like that. A sigh left his lips as the girl giggled and moved even closer to the other alchemist, pressing a kiss to his forehead, the hair usually residing there slicked back as he gave her a goofy grin. They looked happy. So so happy. They deserved each other.</p><p>But Hugo always was a selfish man. He turned and left the ballroom.</p><p>He sighed softly as his hands reached behind him and untied the ribbon in his hair, letting the locks fall down and tickle the back of his neck as he made his way to a balcony. Champagne still in hand, he leant against the brick, the cold air of the night giving some relief from the previously stuffy and insufferable warmth of the ballroom. He’d always hated those places. Full of the rich and the exact reason he had such a shitty childhood - always just the worst place to be, especially when the person you’re infatuated with is dancing with another person right in front of you.</p><p>Of course he had no reason to complain though, he didn’t even confess his feelings to the man before little miss perfect showed up and took him away from Hugo. They had history, having fought together in Corona against Zhan Tiri - they had something connecting them, almost bringing them together like destiny. Destiny. What a stupid word. Implying everything happened for a reason - that all the fucked up shit that they all went through would pay off with some big happy moment where they could celebrate and say ‘it was all worth it’. Well, it wasn’t. None of it was worth it. If Estelle was Varian’s destiny, then he didn’t want to believe in such a concept. To him it was just pointless. </p><p>He sighed. He was getting off topic in his own brain. Selfish. Selfish selfish selfish. Hugo pressed his head against the stone instead, his eyes closing at the cooling sensation against his forehead. He couldn’t ruin this for Varian- No. He wouldn’t ruin it for Varian. Varian had always deserved someone so pure and perfect like Estelle - not some washed up ex-thief with a skewed moral compass and the goal to betray him like him. He deserved the world and someone like Estelle could give it to him. Estelle was a complete oxymoron to him. Maybe that was why Varian loved her so much.</p><p>The alchemist definitely hated him. What had Hugo done other than put him through hell and back with how much he teased and poked at him and his stupid experiments that he only conducted so his ‘lab assistant’ would be in a closer proximity than the socially expected one they stuck to when Estelle was around. He craved and longed for the contact - the fleeting touches of hands and the shuffles closer to see a chemical reaction. But he knew Varian never found any enjoyment in what Hugo would subject him to endure. He never missed the rolling of eyes or the huffs of annoyance at another request for his company. He really must hate it.</p><p>He tilted himself to look at the other balcony, the couple sharing a kiss on it as the blond looked away to save them from seeing his pained expression, the hurt blossoming in his chest like a fucked up flower that killed him from inside out. It hurt so much. Why did it hurt so much? He shook his head with a frown, downing the rest of the champagne in the flute and raised the glass to the sky in a silent toast of his own. If Varian was happy, that’s all that mattered.</p><p>And he was happy, but not with him.</p><p>He gave the couple a little wave, the smile on the alchemist’s face at the sight of him cutting deeper into the already bleeding wound that resided on his chest as Estelle cuddled closer into his side and pressed a kiss to Varian’s cheek. He resisted the urge to throw up, heading inside and out of view before sprinting down the hall, rapid clicking of his shoes against the floor the only sound other than his heaving breaths and the hitches as tears began to form in his eyes. He had to get out.</p><p>Shoving the doors to the mansion open, he stumbled down the steps and scurried behind a wall, sinking to the gravelled floor and hugging his knees as his tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He pushed his glasses up into his hair, brushing them away hastily before pressing his forehead to his knees. The moon seemed to gaze down at him in pity as it cast its light somewhere else, the man invisible to the man in the doorway yelling his name.</p><p>“Cmon, sweetheart. I’m sure he just went to the horses and went to the inn. He seemed really tired.” Estelle reassured as she intertwined their fingers and pulled the, still worried, Varian back inside. A sigh of relief left Hugo’s lips as he rose to his feet, straightened his back, dusted off his suit and began heading down the carriageway to the town.</p><p>If Varian was happy, he’d be happy. </p><p>And he was happy.</p><p>Just not with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Let Me Adore You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian has a dance and thinks about a certain blonde</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part Two of Hopelessly Devoted To You! Someone suggested this last chapter so this is for you!! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He laughed as him and Estelle swayed across the ballroom, twirling her around and watching as her hair seemed to float around her, before her head rested against his chest and they settled into a little sway. A smile played on his lips as he looked down at her, Estelle returning the expression as he held her close to his chest and she rose to her tiptoes to press a kiss to his forehead, the hair that usually covered his eye slicked back. He thought it made him look pretty fancy, though Hugo had teased him about getting dressed up for his little ‘date’. It wasn’t even a date, he just didn’t want to be rude and not ask her to come with them. After all, she’d seemed so excited about the idea of going with him, so for him to just let her down…he couldn’t do it, even though there was someone else he’d much rather be swaying with. Still, he couldn’t help the grin that graced his features, the goofiness of it making her grin. He didn’t even hear the ballroom door closing from across the room, Estelle immediately pulling him into another ridiculously energetic dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more dances (much to his disappointment, as he really wanted to find a certain person and talk to them) he was pulled along to the balcony with Estelle to look out at the gardens. “A beautiful night, isn’t it?” she asked, her voice with a slight hint of the local accent cutting through the silence of the night. He glanced over, met with the sight of her looking over at him with a wide, lovestruck and infectious smile that he couldn’t help but return, despite his best interests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, very quiet too. Kinda unusual where I’m from. Usually there’s something like an explosion or someone dying-” He began, cut off by Estelle pressing her lips against his and, almost as quickly as it happened, she broke it. He stood speechless and, though he knew he should say something to her, he caught sight of the person he desperately wanted to see on the other balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boy, did he look handsome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dressed in a green suit, the blond rose his glass in their direction, a little smile on his face as Varian returned it and waved in his direction. The blond simply looked away, however, downing the contents of his champagne flute as Estelle pressed a kiss to his cheek and cuddled into his side. Helplessly, he watched as Hugo wandered back inside. “I...excuse me a second. Okay?” He stuttered to Estelle, wrenching his arm away from her vice-like grip and running through the ballroom, out the doors and down the hall to catch up with the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved the doors to the mansion open, looking around for the other man and calling his name, though there was no sight of him anywhere. “Cmon, sweetheart. I’m sure he just went to the horses and went to the inn. He seemed really tired.” Estelle reassured as she intertwined their fingers and pulled him back into the fray. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, though. Hugo had looked so upset and solemn on the balcony. Maybe his date for the night had left or something? He just...couldn’t believe the man would be alone all night. Not when he’d so often bragged about being able to have ‘any woman he wanted’. It just didn’t seem plausible. Still, he let himself get dragged into even more dances, though his mind still worried and fretted over the blonde. He’d ask him later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian let the cool air of the night hit his face, walking beside Nuru and Yong as they laughed with Estelle on his arm and leaning into his touch. Their laughter and chatting filled the night, the stars in the sky shimmering down on them as they made their way through darkened streets, street lights only barely shining down to illuminate their path. They didn’t care though - they were all together. It was almost a picture perfect moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian hadn’t seen Hugo since the incident on the balcony, the blonde seemingly disappeared into the night. Come to think of it, he hadn’t been himself since they’d met Estelle - the preppy baker’s daughter who had practically dragged Varian onto the dancefloor. Of course he was happy to oblige, she was a beautiful woman and he’d never really danced with, well, anyone before. Well, other than Hugo. That was...certainly an experience. His face flushed at the memory, it coming to the front of his brain and playing out like a movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was as though it came from one of those romance novels in the Corona Library, Hugo’s hand on his waist as they glided over the dancefloor. If they weren’t on a mission and he hadn’t hated the man’s guts at the time, he would’ve let himself sink into the moment as the marble floor clicked under the heels of the shoes they were wearing. He’d let himself be spun around in the candlelight and dipped down (even lifted and spun, which he let out a little laugh to - though he’d never admit that to Hugo) until they were forced from their moment to go. He supposed that was the first time he’d even entertained the thought of having feelings for Hugo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The second time he’d felt weird about Hugo was after the trial at the water kingdom. After being attacked by a siren, he’d been broken out of his vision by ghastly screaming and the sight of Hugo stabbing the wrist of one of the sirens. He’d looked...rather handsome, if Varian was being honest, his hair floating around his head and his glasses, presumably set aside on the floor, now gone allowed an unobscured view of the little freckles that were scattered over his face. The view almost made Varian forget he didn’t know how to swim, until a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled them both up to the surface where Yong was waiting patiently with the totem. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t swim?” Hugo had asked by their fire that night, an innocent enough question if it wasn’t for the smug grin on his face and his hair that was out of its stupid ponytail and bobbed just above his shoulders. His green jacket had been set aside to dry, so the blond had settled on some trousers and a green, short sleeved shirt that showed off a few scars littered across his arms as well as his muscles. Muscles that Varian found extremely distracting and made a deep flush come to his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up.” He replied as he quickly looked away, hoping the dim light of the fire concealed his flush as the blond took a seat on the log beside him. Yong had gone to sleep a few hours ago, leaving the two men alone. Varian could swear that Hugo had shuffled closer - close enough that their shoulders pressed together and, if they turned their heads, their lips would touch. Which was the exact reason Varian kept his head turned away from the blonde. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His blood ran cold as a finger rested on his chin and turned his head, Hugo coming into view with a confused and curious look on his face. “Look..even if you can’t...I’m glad you’re safe, Varian.” Hugo whispered into the night and, god, Varian could feel the other’s breath on his lips and his eyes showed nothing but him being genuine and actually happy about Varian being safe. He could swear that the other’s eyes flicked down to his lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own before the blond retracted his hand and moved away. “I’ll take the first watch, go get some sleep.” He replied as Varian rose to his feet and hurried to his tent, the flaps closing as he felt the familiar rush of heat over his face. Needless to say, he didn’t get much sleep last night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last, but not least, was during a visit to a town. He’d been walking and, admittedly, hadn’t looked where he was going, as Yong talked his ear off and Nuru tried to prevent Hugo from stealing anything. Absentmindedly, he’d wandered into the road before arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him close, away from a carriage speeding down the path. “Woah, you alright there, hairstripe?” Hugo had teased, his hands resting on Varian’s waist and his thumbs tracing little circles into his flesh, it heating up under every movement and brush of fabric. Their chests were pressed against each other, well, until Varian pushed himself away. “Wow, I saved your life and this is how you repay me? Not even a kiss?” Hugo teased, though Varian hesitated to entertain the idea for a second. No. He was just teasing. It wasn’t worth pondering over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flashed back to the moment as they stood outside the bakery, Estelle pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. The skin didn’t tingle like it did when Hugo touched him. It didn’t heat up as her lips pressed against it, and he didn’t feel his heart break as he saw her go inside. Sure, it sucked to feel that way, but all he could feel was excited to see the blond again. Now, with a smile on their faces, they headed towards the inn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a quaint inn, a small oak sign swinging outside with the “Rabbit’s Foot Inn’ carved into it along with a few other intricate details, and a matching door, about 6 foot tall. The exterior was mostly stone as well, the surface rough to the touch as he trailed his hand across it, with little notches and cracks where it had been worn away. It almost reminded him of the Snuggly Duckling back in Corona, but with a sufficient lack of thugs. The interior was mostly wooden, namely spruce and oak like the sign, and a floor that let out little creaks if you stepped in the wrong place. Downstairs was a tavern, so the place was never truly void of people. Contently, the group headed upstairs, saying goodnight to each other. Varian and Hugo had decided to share a room to save money (definitely not so Varian could talk to the other boy and stay with him if he had a nightmare - no way).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as soon as he walked in, Varian could tell something was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see Hugo, sat at the desk with a glass of what looked like ale beside him on the wood and a saddened expression on his face. “You two go to bed, I’ll handle this.” He muttered to Nuru and Yong, the pair not bothering to protest, though he did receive a little nod from Nuru. “Good luck.” She whispered as he turned on his heel and headed over to the blond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you holding up?” Varian smiled as he sat on the desk beside the other, his fingers trailing across the red fabric decorating the back of the chair Hugo was sitting on. Felt like some kind of cotton stuffed into pillows. It felt like a soft material, satin maybe? , though he couldn’t indulge himself as the frown on Hugo’s face just seemed to deepen as he turned his head away from him. “Hugo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Just ordered a drink to have before bed.No big deal.” He muttered before his eyes stared at the table in front of them, his fingers tracing across the little trails on the glossy wood. Varian could tell Hugo was distracted, the look in his eyes (though they’d never meet his) seeming distant and lost in thought as he continued his little detail outlining on the table. Hugo never ceased to confuse Varian, a frown on his face as he watched him, mesmerised by his fingers moving. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question almost didn’t register, though Hugo looked at him with such sadness in his eyes that Varian felt his heart break a little. “I...Hugo, what’s wrong? Have I upset you? I didn’t mean to...are you jealous that I got a dance with someone? I swear I didn’t really want to dance with Estelle, she kind of just pulled me into it and I had to go along with it-” He began, though the blond cut him off as he rose to his feet quickly, the chair knocking to the floor behind him and startling Varian for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna know the reason I’m so pissed off? Fine. I’ll tell you!” The blond yelled, shocking Varian into a stunned silence - had Hugo ever yelled at him before? “I like you, Hairstripe! I like you so much and your dumb fucking smile and dumb hair and dumb eyes and you’re so dumb but if you even asked me to, I’d go to the ends of the earth just for you to bring you anything you wanted, because I love you! And-and seeing you tonight with that girl just made me feel so fucking dumb and I can’t keep this in anymore because your dumb face keeps me coming back to you like some dumb servant because I’m just so-so devoted to you! I’ve never felt this way about anyone and-” The blond ranted, as Varian’s hands wrapped around his tie and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, his hand drifting to the back of the blond’s neck to hold him in place, as Hugo’s hands rested on the desk either side of Varian and he stood in between the ravenette’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a messy kiss if he was being honest, but you couldn’t blame him - he’d never done this before with anyone. He really tried though, tilting his head and leaning into it as Hugo reciprocated and moved his hands to Varian’s waist. And for that moment, it felt like just them and an awkward clashing of lips and teeth, until one of them, he wasn’t sure who, broke it. A small smile grew on Varian’s face as he took in the dumbfounded, shocked expression on Hugo’s face. He’d be sure to dedicate it to memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...but Estelle-what?” Hugo stuttered, Varian grinning at the confusion and pressing a gentle kiss to Hugo’s nose as he moved a hand to rest on the man’s cheek. “I don’t get it, Varian I...why me? You two seemed so happy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we seemed happy, but I was searching for you all night. We were dancing, but I just couldn’t get you out of my mind, Hugo. I love you too. I wasn’t planning on telling you now, because I didn’t think you felt the same, and I just assumed you were jealous of me for dancing with Estelle, but...no. I really wanted it to be you.” Varian explained as he ran his thumb along the other’s cheekbone. “I love you, Hugo.” He repeated as he flushed red, the blond following suit. He looked cute with a flush on his cheeks - Varian should make him have one more often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come here, you big dweeb.” Hugo finally declared, picking the other up and pressing fleeting kisses all over his face as Varian laughed and tried to stop the onslaught of seemingly never ending kisses, until they both fell back onto the bed, giggles and laughs leaving their lips as they stared at each other with nothing but love and affection in their eyes. “I love you, Varian.” The blond finally said, raising his prosthetic hand to rest on the ravenette’s cheek and press a kiss to his forehead. “I love you too, Hugo.” Varian replied, cuddling closer and falling asleep in his arms. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Blooming Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo and Varian have a close call and some feelings to address.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part of the Varigo to come in my Little Nightmares AU. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The blond’s feet thudded across the floor of the school, the sound of pounding footsteps behind him encouraging him and giving him enough adrenaline to continue. He clutched the bottom of his paper bag, not wanting his face exposed just yet to anyone as he ran. His chest heaved as he kept on running away from the woman behind him, though his brain got muddled at seemingly repeating walls, the rain outside not making it any easier to focus on evading his potential doom. Hugo only really had one goal as he twisted and slided under holes in the walls and leapt over loose boards, sure to activate different cruel traps: to save Varian. He wasn’t even sure why, either. The raven haired boy in the cyan raincoat that matched the streak in his hair hadn’t done anything for him other than follow him around though he supposed he’d helped him kill the hunter back in the forest. Hugo had felt conflicted about leaving the other as soon as he saw them trapped behind a wall - having friends meant nothing but trouble in this world - though the deep compassionate part of him screamed for him to help Varian escape his prison in the house. And now here he was. Running for his life from a woman with a winding and seemingly endlessly extending neck after going through many different puzzles just to save one person. One person who Hugo had the feeling didn’t trust him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His footsteps halted as he approached a door, the boy pushing it open and locking it almost immediately. Holding his breath, he waited until the teacher’s heavy steps descended down the hall before turning on his heel and staring in front of him. “Varian.” He whispered to himself, the sight of the boy bringing an indescribable amount of joy to the other as he ran over to cut him free of his binds. Once freed, Varian quickly shoved himself away from Hugo, taking a moment to look at the other with nothing but fear and confusion in his eyes as he gazed up at the other and his extended arm. Reluctant, Varian took Hugo’s hand and rose to his feet, nodding at Hugo in understanding and leaping up onto a counter. The pair kicked the window on the wall open, the noise alerting the teacher as they jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo immediately lunged to grip the other’s hand as they sprinted along the wooden planks into a different room, the woman following close behind. He knew the boy behind him stumbled to keep up, hearing his chest heaving for breath as Hugo dragged him along down winding halls and endless corridors. He gripped his wrist even tighter as they climbed into a vent. His claustrophobia set in as they crawled through the vents of the school, the teacher’s head banging through the vents and making awful clattering noises. They served as a motivator for him, well, both of them, with Varian virtually running in front of him before they fell into a dumpster outside. Hugo swiftly pulled them both into hiding. The woman’s neck extended, disgusting crackling noises as it twisted and searched for the two, Hugo cuddling and holding Varian in a tight embrace as he held his breath with the raven haired boy holding onto him just as tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart thudded as they finally got away, the woman’s head finally leaving and twisting back into the desolate building. The adrenaline once coursing through his veins now became to face, leaving the blond quiet and content. His back pressed against the stone and brick of the building behind him, water soaking through his already drenched trench coat. Why had he even done that? Why didn’t he just leave the other back in the building? His life sure as hell would’ve been easier if he had. Uncomfortable about the silence between them, Hugo let out a deep, heavy sigh and stared blankly ahead. “Well done, Hairstripe.” He mutters, expecting some sarcastic reply from his companion. Varian, however, wrapped his raincoat tighter around himself and shuffled closer. Silently, Hugo watched the rain thud and ricochet off the pavement on the ground, the paper bag obscuring his vision ever so slightly. Eventually, he relented, raising his hands to remove the garment and set it aside on the surface beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weight pressed against his arm, his head turning and meeting raven locks, once hidden under a cyan hood, resting against his arm and the soft snores of the other boy echoing in the air. He couldn’t help the smile and flush on his cheeks as he gazed down at the other. They hadn’t had a chance to formally introduce themselves, always on the run from something or the other. Nimble fingers rose to braid those pretty locks, twirling them between his fingers with a soft smile. Varian seemed so at peace...so at home near him..no. Hugo shook his head as he lowered his hand from the other’s hair. He wouldn’t let himself think like that. What if Varian betrayed him? What if they ended up dying and he got too attached and it hurt him too much to continue? Hugo wiped his brow with a frown on his face and bit his lip gently. His fingers threaded through Varian’s hair once again and a kiss to his forehead gently, his eyes closing as the boy in his arms shuffled ever closer for warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes opened a few hours later, his eyes travelling upwards to glance up at the boy beside him, the paper bag he always wore discarded. His breath hitched at the sight, his eyes grazing over his jawline, eyes...everything he could look at, he did, and took in the beauty of the boy beside him. He hadn’t seen another person up close before but, as the sun shone through the clouds, angling its rays to perfectly define and frame his face...Varian couldn’t help but pull the hood of his raincoat up further to hide his blush from the boy beside him, even though Hugo was still asleep. He guessed he just assumed that he was ugly, considering the bag and all, but he really...really wasn’t. Varian cuddled closer to the other boy, taking in the scent of his trench coat. It was...admittedly very ugly and old, holes already present in the fabric and it being extremely waterlogged after their night out in the rain, but it felt so..Hugo to wear. Varian hesitantly raised his hand to play with the blond locks of the boy beside him, mesmerised by how it looked more akin to a halo than hair with the way the light reflected off it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugo stirred as his hand reached his ponytail, Varian immediately pulling it away and turning his head to go back to his reserved nature. He let out a gentle sigh as Hugo turned his back and pulled on his signature paper bag. Neither of them said anything about the intimate moment they’d shared, though they definitely walked a little closer and held hands a little more. And if Hugo pressed a kiss to his forehead when he slept, Varian never said anything. And if Varian’s fingers threaded through Hugo’s hair when he thought he was asleep, Hugo didn’t say anything. They were content to be just ‘partners-in-survival-until-one-of-them-died-or-reached-their-goal’.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda short but I don't wanna spoil anything!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hugo waits. He always will.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't read if you don't want spoilers for little nightmares 2!!! This is for my varigo little nightmares au and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Looming, wooden walls surrounded him, their height no longer threatening as Hugo’s foot tapped to fill the silence, so unnerving in its presence. Chairs and tables alike floated upside down around him, aside from one lone chair that he sat perched on. His limbs ached from how long he’d sat there. Waiting. As always. How long even had it been since he’d been trapped here? He was sure time worked differently in this dimension, his muscles aching more than they should’ve if it had only been a few days. Experimentally, he flexed his fingers, crackling of the joints filling his ears and making the man wince. His bones whined and moaned and ached, his legs no longer felt stable, his arms felt weak and heavy...the only constant was the handheld radio in his hand, gifted by his companion. No. Betrayer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind flashed back to a time before this dimension. His party was running through a long hallway, something he could no longer remember in close pursuit. The raven-haired boy was ahead of him, Nuru and Yong ahead of them both, and they made a leap of faith. He must’ve missed the platform by a few millimetres, as he free-fell for a brief moment before a warmth enveloped and suspended him. His cold hands had felt so warm and safe as Varian gripped them and saved him from the pit below him. He dangled, sure that the other would save him, though he should’ve known from the solemn look on his face that he wouldn’t. The next thing he remembered was how time slowed when he was let go, the trio running away and leaving him to fall into the endless chasm of darkness that had loomed below. They thought he’d met his demise. Well, Nuru and Yong had. He knew that the raven haired boy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leant back in his chair, the suit he wore shifting and the blanket of dust disappeared slowly from the article. The radio crackled in his hand, though he ignored the sound in favour of the foreboding silence that filled the place he was in. It had been something stupid like five years, maybe six, since they’d abandoned him, the boy now a teenager in his own right as he loomed on the chair. And there would be many more years to come, though the child inside whined for Varian to come back, to save him, to reverse the loop and take his hand and pull him to safety with the others. He supposed the boy was right to let him drop though, after he’d destroyed the music box, the only thing left of his mother, and caused him so much pain...he had every right to let him live the rest of his days in the abyss. It didn’t stop his mind from wandering...did Varian ever regret it? Did he ever feel bad for the ultimate betrayal he’d committed in leaving him behind, stuck in the signal tower with no chance of escape?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those were stupid questions. Of course he didn’t. The other boy never cared about him, and Hugo was dumb to think that he ever did. All of the shuffles closer as the rain ricocheted off the pavement was all in his head, and the hand-holding through derelict and long-abandoned buildings was all for necessity and survival. Even the kiss bestowed on his cheek after a particularly difficult fight was all an act to get Hugo to think Varian cared. Hugo had been dumb to think otherwise (though he still felt the lips of the other ghosting against his cheek from time to time, his hand rising to get rid of the sensation). Even the lingering feeling of heat that radiated from Varian’s hand still resided, and sometimes he could swear his hands were there. Still, each time he’d curled his fingers to intertwine them, the feeling disappeared and he was once again alone. Empty. The static of the radio continued to blare more persistently as he continued to ignore it, the blond shuffling in his chair slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chair had always felt like a throne for a fool, fitting for him to be stuck here in his own dimension after falling for someone who could never love him back. It was a hopeless game - he was always destined to lose, though he still kept playing. He shut his eyes as he leaned back in the chair, the wood sending little splinters into his back and digging into the skin. He was sure some blood ran into the fabric of his shirt, though it didn’t matter anymore. Presentability didn’t matter in a realm where there was no one but you to impress. His eyes grazed over the floor as they met the paper bag he’d once covered his face with, the sight of it flooding his mind with betrayals and subtle moments in the rain. Instead he opted for a black hat that sat beside the legs of the chair, settling it on his head like a crown. A crown and a throne for the king of fools. He let out a sigh and looked ahead quietly, letting the static fade into the background as he shut his eyes and relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hugo…..i’ll come find you...wait…” The static broke on occasion, Varian’s voice breaking through. English didn’t make sense anymore, the words jumbling in his brain as he listened to false promises and words that would’ve filled him with hope in another life. The words cut deep as he looked at the floor and let out a little sigh, the noise crackled and raspy. He knew that he sounded bad - there was no use in using his voice anymore when it was just him alone in such a place. He set the radio aside and closed his eyes, settling back on his throne. A part of him still wanted to go back home, HIS home, with Varian, but he knew that wasn’t a possibility anymore. The boy’s expression alone told him the words that didn’t even need to be spoken. Hugo shut his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose, folding his hands into his lap. Time had made him weak, and he’d let it pass longer and longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time didn’t matter without Varian by his side. Well, nothing really did without the other boy. So he’d continue to wait. Wait till the end of time for a sign that the other boy would return and come back to him, even though his hope was growing weaker by the second the longer he spent in this eternal hellhole. The blond allowed himself a brief moment of vulnerability, a single tear rolling down his cheek as the feeling of loss and hurt filled his brain and his aching heart. Why? Had he done something wrong? He couldn’t recall if he’d hurt the other. Still, Hugo let his head tilt down to stare at the floor, the static in his mind growing louder and louder and louder. The king of fools in his fortress of solitude. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>